Universe at Battle: The World War UN Death
by Androidfish7
Summary: My ultimate schematic that will take me to grand number 10, this is in celebration of 7 stories published on Fanfiction. White and Blake return, Universe at Battle, and find the zombies Lieutenant Hunt and General Worthington, World War Death, made.
1. Apperception

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_3 days after the US discovers the zombie plague and they attack. Worthington, Hunt, and Cash have avoided running out of food by not eating lunch and by eating very small portions for breakfast and dinner, and still have 2 days of rations, meanwhile, White is getting word of the re-rise of the plague and undead, and is looking down at Earth for the source of plague:_

White entered his master computer room, deciding to pinpoint the location of the plague's uprising, and he decided he would also find how the humans on Earth got it up, and better yet, *why* they wanted to get it back up. "Myra [name of computer] bring up all sources of bacterial and cellular infection on the planet Earth" White commanded, and the computer brought up an image of planet Earth. Memories of his adventures with Blake, Karie, Eustace, and Eugene hit White like the zombie plague, but he had to remember that Karie, Eustace, and Eugene were long dead, so it would be only him and Blake this time around. The computer replied "detecting high bacterial infection in the United States of America, bacterial fatality at 96%". "Myra, how many humans on Earth are dead compared to alive ones from this plague?" asked White. "The casualty rate has almost reached billions, spreading into the Netherlands, Africa, Japan, China, and there are no more surviving people from the United Kingdom." Replied the computer. "Whoa! Myra, can you give me a number?" asked White. "detecting casualty rates... Loading... Casualty rates up to 7 billion, killing off 87% of the human population" Replied the computer. "[sighs] looks like Blake and I have to take action" said White

Hunt looked outside their bulletproof window, there was still hundreds of millions of the infected ones [what they called them], the number had gone up by about 400,000,000 in the last 2 days, they couldn't get sleep with all the infected ones making noise, it was a miracle the infected ones hadn't come in through the roof. It was clear they weren't going to get out from sacrificing a supply truck driver, because there were no more non-infected truck drivers, ironically enough. Late last night, troops from Bunker 5 tried to escape by sneaking past the zombies, and well, needless to say, they didn't make it one step, because the moment they took down the laser lock system, the infected ones poured in. They never made it out of the bunker. That left Bunkers 1-4 and 7-12 left, and Hunt knew they weren't going to last forever, they were eventually going to run out of food and resources. Hunt then was rummaging through their supply cabinet for any food he could find, and found something interesting. Some laser lock capable fence. Hunt sat down and thought for a minute. He then was hit by a wonderful idea, and sprinted to Worthington and Cash. "Worthington! Cash! I know how we can get out of here!" said Hunt. "How? How? How?" said Worthington. "We can kill infected ones in an area and block them off with laser lock fence! We can keep going until we reach the other bunkers!" Exclaimed Hunt. "Wow! What an idea! What do we have for guns?" Said Cash. "Let's see, we have an AUG ACOG, a G18, and a STG 44 from Germany. Hunt, what a wonderful idea!" said Worthington. "If we start now, we may be able to get to other bunkers before we run out of food" said Hunt, as he explained his planned marked capturing land 5 or 6 times a day for the next 2 days, and it would be enough to reach Bunkers 2-4, which must be stocked with food. They went to their door, Hunt had his hand near the laser lock system's "off" button. "Are we ready?" he asked

White picked up his special AUG to be complimented by an RPK Dual Mag and a Famas Grenade Launcher. He had told Blake about their problem and Blake agreed to help. Blake packed an MSR Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, a FAD ACOG Scope, and an MK14. When they were fully packed, they flew down to Earth. They reached the spot Myra the computer had detected with all the zombies. It reaked of gas. Luckily, White and Blake were unaffected by any gas that's not Nova 6 gas, so they were not affected by the P2 in the air. "Hmm, seems like this is a bunch of bacterial cell infection from the halt of cell mitosis" said White, as they searched around. White saw a USA Flag and understood they were probably at an adbandoned USA Military camp. They searched hours for zombies or survivors, but found neither. White knew there was both though, his keen sense of detection that reached basically countries from where they are, basically being how they found and destroyed the zombie portals, and how they *thought* the plague was over forever. "I wonder why the humans would let such a gas get out" said Blake. "I don't know, but seeing all the smoke, some kind of war just happened here recently, I think the USA humans used this gas to kill their enemies, and burnt the bodies. Smart guy for burning the bodies. Still, I wonder how the zombie problem rose with them having burnt all the bodies." said White. "Maybe they missed some" said Blake. "They must have... wait! Stop!" said White, as they both crouched and listened, and just faintly very suddenly they heard zombie noises. "Blake! We're not alone here! They heard us! Weapons free!" said White, taking out his AUG, with Blake taking out his FAD, they engaged a group of no more than 10 zombies. "Ha, I'll take this" said Blake. "No, no guns, my bad. Blunted weapons and melee only" said White, as they both put away their guns and unsheathed their swords, they made quick work of the zombies. White listened in with his keen sense of hearing that could hear anything within a mile. "Nope, we're clear, let's keep searching, I know there are people and more zombies here" said White, as they sheathed their swords. They searched for another few hours until 8:00 PM, when they came up on zombies before Bunkers 1-12 that contained Hunt, Worthington, and crew. However, they were miles from there and there were more zombies than White or Blake could fathom. ""Shh! Whispers only, there are hundreds of thousands of them, and I don't feel like dying today, suppress your guns" said White, as he also commanded they go prone, and they suppressed their guns. White took out his Famas Suppressed, and spotted about 40 zombies that did not notice White or Blake. Blake took out his FAD Suppressed ACOG Scope. "Blake, you cover me, NO SNIPER RIFLES, when it gets under 10 left stop shooting and I'll take the rest on, make this quick, if they linger long enough it could attract more" Whispered White. "Gotcha" said Blake, as White snuck his way down, not in prone anymore, when he got within 5 feet of them, him and Blake opened up on the pack, and had them all dead in less than 20 seconds. Blake unproned and met up with White. But of course, White cannot trigger off a motion sensor detector, and neither can zombies, but the US Army set up a motion sensor alarm that was designed to go off if any non- USA soldiers passed a certain point in their military camp, and when Blake passed it, the alarm went off. Instantly White heard thousands of zombies going crazy and tracing the source of the alarm. In about 3 minutes, thousands of zombies would be at their location. "#$%! Blake, we've been set up! Run! This way, I don't sense any coming this way!" said White, as this was clearly not their fight.

Hunt, Worthington, and Cash were seconds away from turning their laser system off, but then the strangest thing happened, their motion sensor alarm went off, instantly, the horde waiting for them outside their turned tail and went towards the source. "Whoa, a miracle! Hunt, Cash, wall up as much of the Camp as you can!" said Worthington, as Cash went off to the east where there were not as many zombies, and began to wall up the whole east part of the fort, and he easily succeeded, and now no zombies could breach the east side, making their problem a lot easier to solve, Hunt walled up the west side, so now Worthington had to wall up the south side, as Cash and Hunt were teaming up to wall up the north side, and within minutes, there was not a zombie in Camp boundaries, and there never again would be until they ran out of food, which was months away.


	2. Cachinnation

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_Hunt, Worthington, and Cash have walled up their Camp from zombies after White and Blake accidentally attract all the zombies by triggering a motion sensor alarm, White and Blake now at some time have to kill the 400,000 zombies they attracted [not all were attracted by the sound, just the smart and fast ones]._

White and Blake ran until they were in the open on a beach nearby the US Military Camp. White knew they'd have to eventually fight the horde, and they decided it must be now as they wouldn't find a better opportunity, luckily White had prepared, by bringing over 600 bullets per each gun. Their plan was to isolate as many parts of the horde as they could so they wouldn't get over run. White took out his RPK Dual Mag, and Blake took out his MSR Bolt Action Sniper Rifle and un suppressed. They were approached by the horde, but then a whole bunch of explosions happened, and the zombies never reached within 20 feet of them. Within moments, the entire horde was gone, and Blake was stunned. "Thank God for Landmine fields, I knew someone was still alive, somebody set them to go off when the zombies approached" said White. White then was hit by a flash of senses and went to where he thought the Camp's survivors were, and Blake followed White, and as White had predicted, they came up on a Camp that was pathetically walled off by laser fences. "Wow, if 3 zombies wanted to get by they would have easily gotten by, this is pathetic from humans" said White, as he simply pushed the fence down, and when him and Blake were inside, White put up the fence like a normal person would have. Now nothing was going to get by, as he approached the bunkers, he heard. "Put your hands in the air dirtbag!" White turned to the source of the noise and saw what he would later learn was Captain Cash on the roof of Bunker 1 with a MSR aiming at White's head. He obviously did not know what little human guns would do to White, so White simply walked over to their bunker, and said "go ahead, fire that, it won't affect me no matter where it lands" said White, as Cash shot at White's head, but it did nothing, so White reached for his sword, got onto the roof with the intention of beheading Cash, but Cash got into cover with a second left before White got there, and then Cash put on the laser lock system for the bunker. "Laser? Ha! You got nothing buddy!" said White, as he easily cut a hole in the roof and entered the bunker, and saw what he would later learn was Worthington, and Worthington was shell shocked. "Who are you? How did you get here?" he asked White. "I'm just inspecting this area for survivors. Tell me, are there any other survivors here?" asked White. "Yeah, we have about 300 men or so left on my military roster, how did you break through the laser lock system?" asked Worthington. "Are you kidding me, a chimpanzee could break through your system. Could you show me to your survivors?" asked White. "Sure, come with me. I'm General Worthington. May I have your name?" he asked. "Just call me White" replied White, he then heard Blake come into the bunker. "White, I found a whole lot of other survivors, come with me" said Blake. "Who is this?" asked Worthington. "General Worthington, this is Blake, my son. Blake this is General Worthington" said White. "White, exactly why are you here?" asked Worthington. "We're here to bring you to a safehouse we have created in Argentina, we stored survivors from the Netherlands there, we're here to bring you there" said White. "White, we are in a war with Italy" said Worthington. "Yeah, I know. I could tell based on all the dead UK soldiers outside of your camp I had to put down" said White. At that point, Hunt walked into the room. "Hunt, where's Cash?" Asked Worthington. "He's in his room going crazy about a hostile attack. Who are they?" asked Hunt. "This is White, and this is Blake, they're here to save us from this mess" said Worthington. "Oh, they're the guys I bailed out from the zombie attack they set off? Yeah, they can't do #$% to save us." said Hunt. This set White off. "Excuse me? I'm not sure you know who you're talking to. I ended the zombie apocalypse about 1,000 years ago, I brought this Earth back, Hell, I probably created your ancestors with my Master Computer, and I can see I may have poorly put together your ancestors together" said White. "Oh, my great grandmother used to tell me stories about your heroics! It's an honor to be in your presence" said Worthington. "Who the #$% are you saying has poor ancestors? Your ancestors created your mother in a mental hospital it seems" said Hunt, and at that moment, White unsheathed his sword, teeming with anger, Blake and Worthington had to restrain him, but it did nothing, as White, thinking a little more rationally, put his sword away, and knocked Hunt on the ground, Hunt pulled a Desert Eagle on White, not realizing what little it would do, and shot White about 4 times, all doing nothing. White kicked it out of his hands, and punched Hunt about 4 or 5 times in the head, until Blake yelled "White, stop, we're not here to kill them!" then White stopped punching Hunt, and left the bunker, only to run into Cash, who he really wanted to kill. It appeared White was getting off on a bad foot with Hunt and Cash, as Cash, unlike Hunt, simply booked it and ran after realizing who it was, and White didn't pursue him at all just left the bunker. White went outside and checked the Camp. It looked like there was about roughly 300 or so like Worthington had said. Cash then left the bunker, going over to White. "Hey you!" he yelled, talking to White, and White turned around. "You. What do you eant?" Asked White. "I'm sorry for shooting you in the head like that, I didn't realize you were, well, God" said Cash. White thought for a minute. "It's alright, I don't really care, I'm White. Who are you?" said White, shaking Cash's hand. "I'm Captain Cash. Listen, are you actually like, God?" asked Cash. "not like, I am, why?" asked White. "Can you resurrect people from the dead without them becoming... Like them?" asked Cash. "Yes, but I need artifacts that can only be found on Earth. I need a sample of the anti clomatox poison, a sample of the person's favorite food, and I need DNA samples from the person." said White. "Well, I am going to find them." said Cash, and at that moment, White looked to the left. He heard zombie sounds. It appeared they were not done yet.


	3. Determination

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White found Hunt, Worthington, Cash, and the Camp, but not without some discomfort. Now Cash has White's forgiveness for mistaking hostility, and White has detected more zombies, roughly 2- 300,000 coming from the western fence, which is their weakest border. They have roughly 2 minutes to make a 10 minute project before the zombies come and slaughter the Americans, which they will do if they make it to the camp._

"Cash, we have company" said White. "How do you know?" said Cash. "No time, barricade the western flank of the Camp or this'll be a cafeteria for them!" said White, rushing over to the western flank with laser fence, and Cash followed with more laser fence incase White didn't bring enough. They got there and it was far too late, the zombies were pouring into the Camp. White went to the broadcaster and yelled "Everyone get into the nearest bunker the zombies overran the laser fence!". Everyone went in, White was the only one exposed to zombies, a mistake for the zombies, but it seemed like every one White killed was replaced by 2 and before he knew it he had to get on the roof of a bunker. Cash stuck his head up from their Bunker with his MSR and began shooting down zombies. White only wondered where Blake was, but he wondered no longer, as Blake came from Cash's bunker with a Gustava Grenade Rifle and shot at zombies before they noticed and directed their attention to Blake and just when they got to him, Blake shut and laser locked the door, giving White time and space to kill the zombies. White took advantage, taking out a PP90M1 he saw Cash drop and killing a chunk of the large horde, but not all of it, but not even close to running out of ammo, White continued to fire the PP90M1 while being assisted by Cash with his MSR, and Blake occasionally with the Gustava. But then a problem happened. The zombies caught on to their plan, by getting on the roof Cash was on. Cash did not notice because he was not looking, so White yelled to him "Cash! Get to cover their right behind you!" and Cash was stunned, looked behind him, and saw the zombies, but didn't get to cover in time, as a zombie bit him, but then he pulled a P99 and killed it before getting to cover. "#$%!" yelled White, as the zombies began to climb the roof White stood on, and they surrounded White, but White unsheathed his sword and cut any zombie that came within 5 feet of him, and they backed off a little. There were still about 100,000 zombies left, and without Cash or Blake's support White wondered how he would ever beat them all, when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a Wiesel 2 Mortar Unit coming down the western fence, a powerful armored tank. White wondered who was in it, but not for long as he saw Hunt get on a minigun and shoot zombies like White had only seen from himself or a James Bond Movie. After Hunt's mingun ammo ran out there was still about 400 left, but still easier managed, as White shot some with the PP90M1, which was still high on ammo, as for Hunt, he simply took the 242 Motor Diesel and ran all the zombies over. It was kind of a comical kill for Hunt, but in any occasion, the horde was gone. White immediately went to the western fence side and began building fence, and Hunt and an injured Cash went to help him, who would shortly be followed by Blake. White did not know Cash had been bitten, and Cash was doing a very stupid thing, he was trying to conceal his wound. White did not notice it at the time, but the group got to work on the fence, and they had it done and properly fortified in about half an hour. No zombies were going to get in west or east now. White checked and found south and north were actually properly-ish fortified, enough to hold back a horde of a few hundred. At the end of the day, Cash asked White "White, for curosity's sake, where would we get the cure for zombie bites?" asked Cash. "Well, we could go up MT Gishiro, or we could go to Shelo-Der Tulf in another dimension from here and grab it in a storage zone I have there. Why?" asked White. "Is that mountain, on Earth?" asked Cash. "Yeah, it is..." said White. Cash then knew he had to go to the mountain. "White, do you happen to have a map of the mountain?" asked Cash. "[sigh] Cash, you've been bitten, haven't you?" asked White. "No, a good friend of mine got chewed badly but he's still alive and he wants to make it through the virus and I wanted to know, and go to the mountain" said Cash. "No! The MT is almost impossible to pass through, and besides how long ago was the bite?" asked White. "About a few hours ago" said Cash. Cash realized he'd have to climb the mountain, despite White's advice, and he'd have to loot it from White while he slept. Cash only had a few days until he turned.


	4. Corrosion

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_Cash has been bitten in the recent attack from zombies, and is concealing the wound. His only chance is to get to the heralded Mountain Gishiro White told him about. Cash can't loot the map from White since White does not sleep, so he'll have to locate Hunt and convince him to come with Cash to the Mountain._

Cash rushed back to their bunker, and located Hunt. Hunt was still a little dizzy from his encounter with White, but he could still function in all normal ways. "Cash" said Hunt. "Hunt, I need to tell you something!" said Cash. "What is it?" asked Hunt. "You cannot tell anyone else, especially White" said Cash. "Dirty #$%%$ #$%&*, sure, I won't tell that dirtbag anything you tell me, no matter what" said Hunt. "I've been bitten. White said there are zombie cures in somewhere called MT Gishiro, do you know anything about it?" asked Cash. "Of course, before stuff went crazy, I was one of the only 4 people to ever climb that Mountain, but now that crazy cults and groups have gotten there, it's going to be a little crazy there. Do you want to go there?" asked Hunt. "Yes, thank you!" said Cash. "Here, let me wrap up your bite wound" said Hunt, as he got out sterilized bandages and put them on Cash, they then packed all the food and water and medical supplies they could find, and they left for MT Gishiro, but they were not prepared for the challenges that lie ahead. Hunt led Cash to the Mountain after killing about 3 or 4 zombies on the way, they would not realize it, but the zombies would not be their last problems. On the way into the mouth of the cave that started their journey in the mountain, they were greeted by a strange looking guy holding 2 katanas. He said "Leave this place! Our master will kill you if he learns of your presence!" He said, then he held up his katanas and striked a menacing pose at Hunt and Cash. "Look, just let us by" said Cash, then Hunt said to him sharply "Cash, there is no negotiating with this cult, in order to move on he must be killed" said Hunt, as Hunt took out a Model 1877 he looted from Germany [not German, but a Russian gun], and Cash took out a M249 SAW, as he packed ready for war. The weird guy ran at them, and Hunt shot him in the chest with the Model 1877 and he fell to the ground dead. His cape on his back read "This cape is property of my ninja warriors! Steal it at your risk!". "Ninja warriors? What the hell?" said Hunt, as they continued on. Cash said to Hunt. "Do you even know where the cure is?" asked Cash. "I have an idea where it is, let's just keep moving" said Hunt, as they continued to go, encountering some zombies on the way, they even met up on 3 zombies feasting on a "ninja warrior" and Hunt did the guy a favor and killed the 3 zombies and the ninja himself. Then about 5 or 6 ninjas approached Hunt and Cash. "Master has warned us of your presence, turn back now and you may leave peacefully" one of them said, and before they even got to think, Hunt shot and killed the ninja with his Model 1877 almost before he finished his sentence, as Cash opened up on a few Ninjas, and they finished off the group. They continued on, only to find a map of MT Gishiro on a sign, and the map basically told them they were 1/10 of the way to where Hunt thought the cure was being held. They encountered more ninja fights, but they still had not seen the worst. After hours and hours of climbing, they reached Hunt's objective and found what Hunt had found to be the cure! They rushed over to the cure, but were stopped short when a seemingly big ninja jumped in their way. "Get out of our way #$#$% unless you want to die like the others." said Hunt. "Unlike the others, I have bulletproof armor, and you will not leave here with both your lives and that cure!" he yelled, as he unsheathed a GIANT blade, and Hunt decided to call his bluff, shooting the Model 1877, but he confirmed his fears that the armor was bullet proof. Luckily Cash had come prepared, as he took out an RPG-7. "Ha! Go ahead, fire it" the guy said. Cash fired the RPG-7, and the guy easily dodged it, with blinding speed. "I am Master Blue! You shall not make it past me!" he said, identifying himself as Master Blue. as he came at Hunt and swung with his giant sword, but he barely missed Hunt, and some of Hunt's hair came off it was so close, Hunt took out a pocket knife and swung at Master Blue, but Blue kicked the knife out of his hands and counter struck Hunt, but Cash pulled Hunt out of Blue's grasp before Blue struck with his Poison Dagger, which would've been a fatal blow.

White was on patrol for Worthington. Worthington asked him to do it because White and Blake did not need sleep. White obviously knew of Cash's bite and sent Blake to MT Gishiro while White was on patrol. He was only missing Hunt and Cash on his list of checks, and he searched the entire Camp but could not find either. He figured it was a goose chase and Hunt and Cash were wherever White wasn't, so White called on the broadcaster "Would Captain Cash and Lieutenant Hunt please come down to the broadcaster to check in? Thanks" said White. White gave them about 10 minutes to come and he saw nothing of either. White began to worry, but at that moment, some of the minigunners from Cash's old bunker came down. They showed White a note from Cash. It read: "_My fellow friends, fellow troops, I have embarked on a dangerous journey to MT Gishiro to recover a zombie virus cure. I have been bitten and need the cure. I have heard it is dangerous, and if I do not return, just know it has been an honor serving with you all. Signed: Captain Michael M. Cash". _White was hit by shock. "Oh no! He went to the Mountain! He must have found the cure by now!" White said. "Why is that bad? He can then survive?" asked a minigunner. "It's bad because the Guardian of the Cure, or Master Blue as I call him, never lets ANYTHING leave his mountain, and no way anyone but Blake or I could handle him, no way Blake is at them, Blue is going to kill Cash and Hunt!" Exclaimed White


	5. Condemnation

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_Cash and Hunt have encountered the Guardian of the Cure, or Master Blue, the leader of the ninja cult inhabiting MT Gishiro, and he can't be defeated by Hunt or Cash, and they can only fight for so long. Blake is on his way to Blue, but he may find he is too late to save Hunt and Cash..._

Blake was gliding at a decent speed through the Mountain, encountering and just blowing off ninjas, practically ignoring them, as he knew if he ignored them, he'd attract less attention, and they eventually gave up. He then heard something. It sounded like violent and brutal fighting. He reached the source and Master Blue accidentally backed into Blake. "You!" He cried, as he picked up his blade, but Blake was smart and quick and reflected the shot with his own blade, and Blue was now taking shots from 3 people, but Hunt and Cash could not damage Blue, but Cash got an idea. He took out a big silver suitcase, one White left in the broadcasting station, Cash thought it'd be important, so he tried to give it to White but kept forgetting to do so. Cash opened it and discovered it was a time bomb! Blake and Blue were fighting, so neither noticed the bomb, Hunt was cooking many grenades trying to make Blue slip, so he couldn't turn to look, so Cash looked at the code, and being a master hacker, he found the code and typed it in. The bomb had 45 minutes until it blew up and killed everything and everyone on the mountain. Cash snuck past Blue and grabbed the cure. "Blake, we got the cure, come on, this place is gonna blow!" Cried out Cash, but Blue turned around and knocked the cure out of Cash's hand, but Hunt grabbed it. "Hunt, Cash, run! I'll fend off Blue!" Cried out Blake, but Blue's attention was targeted at Hunt, and being faster than anything, Blue knocked Hunt to the ground, and picked up the cure, now Blake had to take the cure, so Blake tried flying up to the mountain's peak and dropping boulders on Blue, but it never worked. The bomb now had 32 minutes until detonation, Blake then got an idea, he went and found some grass and rocks, and formed swords with them, he gave the grass blade to Hunt and the boulder blade to Cash, they were now capable of fighting Blue! "You come on my ancestor's grounds... You take my items... And then you set explosives on my turf! For that, I will destroy you or die trying!" Cried out Blue, as he threw a Poison Tipped Star at Cash, which He reflected with the sword, Blue then put his sword in the ground, and the sword lit up. "Guys, he's summoning a storm! Get out of the way!" Cried out Blake, as a mini tornado, mini, yet fatal, went in Cash's way, but Cash got out of the way at the last second, Blake, seeing an opportunity, threw a Stielhanide grenade at Blue, with Blue being immobile, it blew up and hurt Blue, but didn't do much to him, as Blue stopped summoning magic, and at that point Blue took out a strange looking gun, one that looked like a hairdryer, and began firing it at Blake, but it was too slow, and Blake kicked the gun out of Blue's hands, and impaled Blue with his own sword, but it did not seem like even this would do in Blue, as Blue shoved Blake off and cut him with his own sword, but at that moment, Hunt fired their last RPG-7 rocket at Blue, and Blue, being slowed and weakened, took the shot head on, and staggered backward, on the edge of the cliff, he appeared to get back up but then Cash went over to Blue, and with all his might, shoved Blue off the cliff, and being over 100,000 feet in the air, this would be the end of Blue, and with 12 minutes to go on the bomb, Blue was finished, but they had to get out of there! It takes usually 20 minutes to get to the bottom of the mountain, and they wouldn't be able to make it. However, it takes Blake 10 minutes to fly down the mountain, as this would be a major conflict. They began to rush. "Hey guys, we won't make it in time running, it takes me 10 minutes to fly down, but I can only take one person" said Blake "I'll give you a minute to decide" he said. This was it, Blue was right , they would not both make it out. "Cash, you go, you're 20 years younger than me you have a whole life to live, I'm 45, I've seen everything and done everything, just go with Blake" said Hunt. "No, I'm bit! Just take the cure, for allw e know, it may not work! We might both die if you stay, just go!" said Cash. "Cash, I examined the stuff in here. The cure works, it continues the process of cell mitosis before the infection worsens, there's nothing left for me in life, just go" said Hunt. "Come on guys, I need a decision" said Blake, and at that moment, Cash decided to hug Hunt, but then Cash, taking Hunt by surprise, turned around and pushed Hunt onto Blake's back, and Blake told Cash "You will not be forgotten, I will make sure White treats you well in the afterlife. Cash responded with a hand salute, then he yelled out "Cavarello, I'm coming over for a visit". Hunt yelled out "NO!" but it was too late, Blake flew down and in 10 minutes they had left MT Gishiro, and in 2 or 3 minutes, a huge explosion destroyed the entire mountain, killing everyone and everything on the mountain. Cash was gone. "NO! Blake you bastard! Why did you take me with you!" Exclaimed Hunt. "It was his wish, and now, you have been given Cash's spirit and power" said Blake, and then he clarified "what I mean is, all of Cash's strength and spirit have been put in your body, as he sacrificed his life for you. Do not let it go in vain, there is nothing we can do, let's go back to the Camp." said Blake. And with that, another Captain of the US Army had been killed, but this was the first of many problems to come. Have you, the reader, noticed how White and Blue are colors in our world of art? There are many many more colors. They did not understand it, but White's sworn enemy, Dark, had seen the explosion, and using his mind reading ability, knew Blake was on Earth with White.


	6. Specifications

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_Cash has been killed in an explosion at MT Gishiro, and Blake and Hunt are returning to Camp. What they do not know is the Colors hunt them..._

Blake and Hunt were walking back to Camp, armed with guns. Blake was wondering if Blue was still alive, when another huge explosion happened right behind them, as if on cue, Blue's blade floated up in a blinding flash of light, and so did his armor. It was a sign Blue was dead, so Blake took both the armor and blade and he and Hunt returned to Camp. White came out to greet Blake. "Hi Blake, where's Cash?" asked White. "He isn't with us anymore" said Blake, as he pointed to the huge explosion. "Nice work on Blue, we will mourn his death later, but we have to leave Camp, it is not safe anymore here, with the ninjas and zombies, and I think there is a lot more here than we can deal with here, problem is, we have no easy and quick way out of here" said White. "I have something" said Hunt, as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a pair of keys, saying to White "go to the lake and hit the US Flag weapon, there is a Type 45 Destroyer there, it has enough in it to have a weight limit of over 200,000,000 pounds, more than twice of what our men weigh, I'll announce this to our men". "Thanks" said White, as he headed over to the lake nearby to the Camp and hit the button Hunt told him to hit and the Type 45 Destroyer began to rise from the underwater. White assumed Hunt hid it there for if anything went wrong because there was over 500 days of rations in the Destroyer. Almost instantly, the US troops left their bunkers and boarded the Destroyer, and they were followed by White, Blake, and Worthington. "Holy #$%! What a hell of a Boat!" Exclaimed Worthington, as he was uninformed of Cash's death, he was naturally at ease. They were inside the ship, where not a drop of rain or any zombie would breach, and while Hunt was driving to where White had pinpointed as a "safe point" White decided to break the news of Cash's death to the Army. "May I have your attention?" White said through a microphone on a podium, as everyone quieted down, but one guy shouted out "where's Captain Cash?", White replied "Just a minute, I'm about to tell you", as he began to explain: "Cash was bitten by zombies in their recent attack on the Camp, he was badly tortured by the pain, he went to our Lieutenant, Hunt, and asked him to help him stop the pain by finding a cure on dangerous MT Gishiro, the same mountain that exploded hours ago. While there, from what I've been told by Blake and Hunt, Cash, thinking he would help out in a fight, planted a monster time bomb I told him NOT TO TOUCH that he took from the broadcasting station, he activated the bomb, and with 12 minutes left, the group had to make a choice. Either Hunt or Cash had to be left on the mountain, and Hunt practically begged Cash to be the one to go, but Cash shoved him onto Blake's back, Blake flew Hunt down out of the mountain, and, well, Cash couldn't get out of the explosion. My friends, Cash is dead" said White, and instantly, there were whispers and chatter going all around. "SILENCE!" White shouted out. "Hunt and Worthington have informed me of who their choice of new captain is. Would Private Cook please come up to accept his new position?" He said, and the place went into an uproar, as Private, or now Captain, Russell Cook came up to accept his new position, as he said some words and gave a speech through the microphone, and it seemed like everyone had accepted Cook to Captain. They were driving along, and White went down to see Hunt, and Hunt was tense, as if something was wrong. "What's wrong Hunt?" asked White. "We've got hostiles on the radar, the damned italians are attacking!" said Hunt. "Ugh, I'm on it" said White, as he left the boat. Being a God, White was able to breath while underwater, so he found an italian warship Hunt had identified, and White latched himself on to it, and using his sword, cut into the ship, and entered the ship, he heard people blurting out words in Italian, so the Italian commander came up to White with a Baretta Model 38, the most top of the line Italian gun the Italians have crafted, and pointed it at White. " [the following has been translated via Google Translate] Che cosa stai facendo su questa nave americana?" he said. "Prima di tutto, io non sono americano, e il secondo, non puoi incidere con quel pezzo di pistola # $%, non mi importa se si tratta di un launcher, e il terzo e ultimo di tutti, sono venuto qui per chiedo perché diavolo, con il modo in cui il mondo si è trasformato negli ultimi tempi, si è ancora preoccupato per una guerra che praticamente finita quando gli zombie sostanzialmente hanno conquistato il mondo?" White replied, and the Italian commander ordered his troops to fire, but like White had told him, the bullets would not affect, and the leader was confused, so White decided to plant C4s, knock the guy out, and kill the soldiers with his AUG ACOG, then he swam back to the Destroyer, and hit the button, and the Italian Battleship blew up like Mozzerella sticks in a microwave oven, as pieces and shrapnel were everywhere, and when the air cleared, the boat proceeded. They were on their way to the safehouse.


	7. Ultimation?

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_The US Army, along with White and Blake, have all been transported to Hunt's Type 45 Destroyer, and White has pinpointed a safehouse, where White will unveil the ultimate aircraft_

"White, exactly what is going to be at this safehouse of yours that will protect us from the dangers of this world?" asked Hunt. "I have a little surprise for us all, trust me, it will work" said White. This appeared to anger Hunt. "I do NOT do well with surprises, just tell me what this magical safehouse will have" said Hunt. "Hunt, don't make me repeat what happened when I first got here" said White, as he walked away, with Hunt teeming. Hunt decided that he had to know what White was planning, after all, White could be a spy working for the Italian forces, with the "surprise" being something that ended the US. Hunt reached into his secret armory in his Destroyer and pulled out an M1 Carbine, hoping to "influence" White. Of course, White, using his excellent senses, not only knocked the gun out of Hunt's arms, but then White took it upon himself to "repeat" the time he first met Hunt, only Blake was not around to even try to restrain White, the only thing that made White stop was Captain Cook noticed White doing it, and he fired a shot in the sky that startled White enough to snap him out of his rage. Hunt, still conscious, grabbed White as he was leaving and threw and landed a punch to the head on White, but of course, if a Bolt Action Sniper Rifle can't hurt White even at the head, neither would the punch, but Cook decided if he wanted Hunt to still live, he'd try to calm White down, he did this by challenging White to a game of chess, which diverted White's attention while Cook had 2 medics come to help Hunt up. White obviously beat Cook about 15 times, but it was good enough for Cook. Worthington came up to Cook after White left. "Cook, what in the hell happened to Hunt?" asked Worthington. "I'm not 100% sure, but I think Hunt tried to shoot White with an M1 Carbine" said Cook. "Oh God, why in the hell would he try that? [sigh], anyway, Hunt told me you got White off his back, way to take one for the team" said Worthington. "Thank you sir" said Cook, as the Destroyer stopped moving. White opened the door to the Destroyer. "Alright, everybody out, we're here" said White, as the Army left in an orderly single file manner, they came up to a huge mansion, with 2 strange looking fighter planes. "Whoa, what awesome planes! What are they?" asked Cook, as Worthington basically asked the same question. "This is my plane [points to plane on the right], it's called the Grand Dassault Rafale F3, it is the greatest fighter plane in the history of the world. This [points to left plane] is an AD Orbiter, it is Blake's plane, and it is the 2nd greatest plane in the world, and my Grand Dassault Rafale F3 can hold up to 200 people, whereas Blake's can hold up to 100 people, but they aren't the things that will keep us safe. This mansion, gentlemen, cannot be penetrated by any living thing or anything EXCEPT for this mighty aircraft. This gentlemen, is my safehouse, and if you want to live a long, normal life, this will be where you live. It has rations enough to last 1 human 5,000 days, and 300 humans can last a lifetime and eat normally with the rations, so here you go. Now, there are no more zombies left on this planet, I am going to leave it up to you humans to rebuild on this Planet. Hunt. Worthington. Cook, can I trust you to do this?" asked White. "Yes, White. Are you going to leave us now?" Worthington asked. "Worthington. General Adam Worthington, my job on this planet is complete. Blake and I will now leave this planet to you to rebuild and build a hopefully durable civilization." replied White. "Well White. It was nice having you here on this Earth. Goodbye and good luck to you and Blake" said Worthington. Blake then left the Destroyer. "White, are we ready to go?" asked Blake. "Yes Blake, let's go home" said White, as they spread their wings, but at that moment, the sky turned drastically dark, and White and Blake fell to the ground. "What in the hell happened?" asked Blake. "I know that signal" said White, as he had an idea of what was going on. "White, what's wrong?" asked Worthington. "something in this planet has prevented us from flying back home, which means something on this Earth can still threaten you, so our job is not done, so we cannot go back home." said White. "Well, what is it, we can kill it" said Worthington, but at that moment, White watched an explosion come out of nowhere and destroy the Type 45. White knew now for sure what it was, so he unsheathed his sword and prepared for a long and violent battle.


	8. Unity

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White, Blake, and trio have reached the safehouse they told the US Army, but they cannot go home because a strange entity is apparently keeping them from returning home. White thinks he knows who it is, but does he?_

White went down to the Destroyer to trace the Destroyer for samples of dark mist. Any dark mist detected would mean Dark was certainly nearby, White decided to go search the Destroyer, which was completely underwater, and he looked in Hunt's secret [or not anymore] and pulled a few weapons he did not identify at the time with an item that seemed to be a Juggernaut suit. White brought the weapons up to shore, he identified an MK46, an M60E4, an Attchison Assault 12 gauged automatic shotgun, and a Type 95 Assault Rifle. He checked the suit and weapons for mist. "Worthington, do me a favor, come here and make sure nobody attacks me while I search the weapons" said White. White searched the objects, and found the golden ticket in the L86 LSW and Juggernaut suit. Dark was near. White tossed the suit and L86 LSW in the water. "Dark is here, everybody get inside!" said White, as White began trying to use his senses to tell where Dark was. Everyone but Worthington was inside, when White was hit by a wave of senses, but funny thing was, they were coming from above him. Then White had a thought, and with horror, looked up and saw Dark with a PSG1 Sniper Rifle and a Sword taking aim at Worthington who wasn't quite inside, but White, using some of his own godly powers, summoned a fireball in the palm of his hand, and threw it at Dark, just as Dark had found Worthington's head in his PSG1 Reticle, and the shot hit a bullet proof window in the mansion, Dark, stunned, looked down to see White, he then jumped onto the ground facing White, and they both unsheathed their swords, and they began to duel. Worthington seeing the fighting, knew he had to go get Blake for support, but just as he was going, Dark ran past White, and using gravitational powers, put a huge hole seperating Worthington from the door, now Worthington couldn't get to Blake, but Worthington decided to try to influence the battle, as he took out his Commando Assault Rifle and took aim at Dark, but White's back was facing Worthington and in the heat of the battle, Worthington couldn't get a clear aim at Dark, so Worthington attacked a Red Dot onto his Commando for precision aiming, and he had 1 split second where Dark was exposed, and just as Dark was about to land a blow on White, the Commando shots hit him and stunned him, so White took advantage and knocked Dark on the ground and attempted to impale him on the head, but however, while White is faster running and flying than Dark, Dark has more arm strength than White, so Dark slowly pushed White back, and seeing an opening, Dark kicked White off and onto his back, and Dark had White on the ground trying to impale White with his sword, and being stronger than White, he was slowly succeeding, and Worthington, with all his power and precision, was landing every Commando bullet on Dark, but through Dark's adrenaline, the bullets were not affecting, and it surely looked like the end, but at that moment, a huge red beam of light came from nowhere and struck Dark, and blew him off of White, and Dark was in fatal condition, so White capitalized, got up, and impaled Dark, which most definetely killed him. Worthington decided to make sure by putting Semtex on Dark's head and blowing off his head, which finalized it. White, losing his adrenaline, was confused, as he looked to see where the shot had come from, and saw a group of people he thought he'd never see again. "Karie? Eustace? Eugene? Jorge?" said White, as there the quad stood, with tons of weapons in hand. "Yes White, it's us. Looks like we got here just in time" said Karie. "White, we saved you when we got here, thank God we found your Godly Box [White's armory with all weapons ever made] or Karie would never have grabbed the bow and arrow set." said Eugene. Karie was holding the ultimate archery set called the Love Maker bow, which was previously used by Aphrodite, the goddess of love, it had the power to easily influence love, but if it was used for combat, it made a huge explosion on contact. It was the greatest bow and arrow set ever. Eugene was using a Colt M1911 Concierto, which was an automatic version of the Colt M1911, and gave the user the ability to run at full speed for an infinite time without feeling tired. Eustace had a Valkrie Rocket Launcher VR11, which the rockets were influenced by mind, and never disappeared until they hit a target and blew up, Jorge was using a PPSH41, which was an awesome automatic gun that had an excellent fire rate with great damage, and awesome clip capacity. "White, next time you want to reward us, don't put us in dreams, put us in reality" said Karie, as they went into the mansion, and it appeared White was going to be reunited with the quad him and Blake defeated the first apocalypse with, and it appeared there was still much more work to do. They agreed to start the next day, which would bring much action and fighting.


	9. Italy

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White has defeated Dark and reunited with Karie, Eustace, Eugene, and Jorge. Now they have an awesome force with White, Blake, the quad, Worthington, Hunt, and to a lesser extent, Captain Cook. They're going to need everyone to make the Earth 100% safe, because right now it's at about 10%_

_The next morning:_

Karie woke up startled by gunfire, not wanting to risk anything, Karie grabbed the Love Maker and went outside, and White was shooting with a MSR Bolt Action Sniper Rifle at a bunch of zombies heading their way, so Karie decided to fight along with White, as he noticed Karie joined the fight. "Sorry to wake you" he joked. "Are you kidding, I live for this stuff!" responded Karie, as the zombies never really got any closer, but there were quite a few. At that moment, something that appeared to be some kind of liches approached, but unlike the zombies, they did not die very easily. They got closer and closer. "What the hell are they? Liches with swords?" asked Karie. "Yeah. I don't know for sure, but they aren't dying, and there are tons!" said White, as he unsheathed his sword as he knew he would need it, but when the liches approached they pit stopped, and they approached White, but using unearthly reflexes, White sliced it's arm off as it appeared to give White something, but then, the strangest thing, the arm almost instantly grew back, and in the old arm was a piece of paper. "Read it!" the lich commanded, so White picked up the paper and opened it, it read:

_" White, you thought Dark was all? Ha! You haven't forgotten about us have you? Well, we'll make sure you don't, we have hordes of indestructible Liches, Locusts, King Cobras, Zombies, Demons, Gargoyles, and Vampires, good luck killing them, because they're tougher than anything you've ever experienced! Your only safety is to run away, but come for us at your own peril! Hahaha!_

_Signed- Doctor Thereajus, Satan, Dracula, and yours truly, the Zombie King"_

"Holy #$%, that group?" said White, as he turned to the liches, realized they were the enemy, he cut the liches head off with his sword, and the lich fell dead, but then he went to cut off the legs of the other, and they simply grew back. The liches, now furious and hungry for blood, began to attack, there were about 90 of them, so this was going to get messy, but at that moment, White saw gunfire come from the mansion, and looked up to see Captain Cook opening up on the group with a FAD he got from the armory in the mansion, and aiming for the head, he killed quite a few, but they realized he was there and flew up to attack him, so Cook closed the window, and White capitalized by cutting off the heads of about 4 of them, while Karie got back with the Love Maker and shot at the heads of many liches, rarely missing, and killing many, but there were about 5 or so behind Karie that went unnoticed, and Liches can suck blood out of a human body so fast the human wouldn't know the feeling of the death, and White and Cook were occupied killing Liches, so there was nobody to save Karie, or so they thought, a huge Valkrie Rocket landed next to the liches, and the shrapnel blinded them enough so Karie saw them and got far back and hit the head, eliminating the liches. They were all dead. "Thanks Eustace!" Shouted Karie, and from a window in the mansion, Eustace called out "No problem!". "Well, it appears I have to kill this quad, and it will not be easy. Obviously I have to go to Hell to kill Satan, the Zombie King could be anywhere, Doctor Thereajus is a leech, he'll be with either Dracula or Satan, and Dracula is probably somewhere in Italy preying on humans there, so we should go there" said White. "Like the idea, but how can we kill more of these? We had all we could handle in under 100 of them, there'll be thousands there if Dracula is smart" said Karie. "Fool luck has gotten us this far" said White, as he went in the mansion to wake everyone up and tell them the situation. Worthington emerged, and shortly after, Hunt, Cook, Eustace, Jorge, Eugene, Blake, and the army. White instructed them to get into the Dassault Rafale F3 or the AD Orbiter, as Blake would pilot the AD Orbiter, and White the Dassault Rafale F3. White would fly with the army, seeing as the Dassalt Rafale F3 carried more people, and Blake would get the others. They were in the air in little under 10 minutes. Their destination: Italy to hunt Dracula. They reached the skies in Italy and strangely enough they were red, and flying over they saw tons of blood, probably enough to set up a blood bank forever, they saw locusts, vampires, and liches for miles, chewing on Italians and it was a huge massacre, as they tried to resist with a tank, but the vampires were converting Italian humans into Italian vampires, and vampires had ungodly strength, so they were simply pushing back the tank, and the tank couldn't move or get an open shot, and other vampires and liches simply went under and opened the door, and killed everyone inside. White was horrified when he saw all he was seeing. The vampires and locusts and liches were going to be much tougher to beat than zombies he was used to. Then, strangely enough, he saw someone that looked like Master Blue from MT Gishiro with his sword and armor and everything, trying to defeat a few liches and vampires, and not doing bad, but not winning, and White knew as soon as other vampires and liches caught on Blue would be a bloody coffee machine for them, so White, with the Dassault Rafale F3, went down and shot as much as he could at the vampires and liches, but the locusts, being small, were not affected, but Blue could handle them, putting a force field around himself and all the locusts that touched the force field fell dead, and all around Blue, tiny specks accumulated, and after awhile, you could make a locust-man [snowman, only with locusts]. White landed the plane, told the army not to get out, and met with Blue. "You... Helped me, but why?" asked Blue. "I'm not going to let you get killed by vampires, that's supposed to be my job. Temporary truce?" asked White, putting his hand out, Blue shook it. "Temporary truce. Temporary." said Blue. White then saw a bunch of vampires coming their way. "This is where Dracula is?" asked White. "Yes, he has disturbed the Dragon Spirit, and I have come to take back, what is ours! He has stolen the Blade of the Lost Dragon, and I must recover it!" said Blue. White unsheathed his sword, preparing for fight, hoping Blake and crew were alright.


	10. Adversity

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White has struck a temporary truce with Master Blue, who is somehow still alive, and the US Army infantry has landed in Italy, Blake is just having problems finding a place to land his AD Orbiter._

"Hello passengers, this is Pilot Blake speaking to all of you back there, if anyone in this plane is an experienced Tank Blaster or Exterminator, would you please come up to the cockpit please, thanks." Blake announced through the loudspeaker in the AD Orbiter. Worthington and Karie both stood up, shortly followed by Eustace, Karie was once an exterminator for a teenage job, as killing things always seemed to be her thing. Worthington was extremely experienced in both, and Eustace was an experienced rocketeer, which would do for Blake. "What's up Blake?" asked Karie when they got there. "Alright, Worthington, grab a China Lake from the armory on this map [handed a map to Worthington], Eustace, go with Worthington, grab a Rocket Launcher of your choice, and Karie, grab a sniper rifle, this is about to get messy" said Blake, as Eustace and Worthington went to carry out their assignments. "What is this for?" asked Karie, grabbing a Barrett 50 Cal. "Look below, there are too many vampires and liches to land, so I need you to "clear the way" for me, just stick your head out the window and do your thing while I fly" said Blake. "This is the perfect weapon, with speed and stealth" said Karie. "Good" said Blake, as Karie found a window to snipe from, picking off vampires after vampire, and killing some liches, remembering she needed to headshot all of them or they would grow their body back, kind of like a starfish. Eustace and Worthington made it to the armory, and Eustace, rather than use the weapons there, got out his valkrie rocket launcher and began to shoot, while Worthington shot at some of them too. Within minutes, most of the vampires fell dead, but Blake forgot the Italians and Americans were undergoing war, and out of the corner of his eye, Worthington saw an Italian Fighter Plane coming up into their air space. "Oh no, I gotta warn Blake! Eustace, is it? Try to take down the aircraft!" said Worthington. "Got it!" Replied Eustace, as he aimed for the Fighter, and the pilot had no idea what Eustace could do with the Rockets, so when the pilot THOUGHT he dodged the rocket, he didn't know Eustace controlled the rocket with his mind, so he hit the Fighter from behind, taking it down, but the Fighter came crashing close to the AD Orbiter. "Oh crap! Brace for impact everyone!" cried out Eustace, as he shut the doors to the AD Orbiter, and the Fighter plain hit the AD Orbiter head on, and it was in flame on the left wing, and the left wing actually fell off. Worthington at that moment reached Blake. "Blake! We got Italians coming at us!" said Worthington, as then an alarm in the cockpit went off. "Karie, shut the door, brace for impact! We are going down!" cried out Blake, as he announced the same through the loudspeaker, and Worthington, Eustace, and Karie returned to their seats and buckled up, because they were going down, and there was nothing they could do, and they hit the ground with a deafening crash. "Everyone get out of the plane PRONTO!" Commanded Blake, as they all got out just in time, as shortly after Hunt got out, the AD Orbiter simply exploded into millions of pieces, it would never fly again. "#$%^& %$&*#$$!" Cried out Blake. "Is everyone alright?" asked Worthington. He did a check around and found everyone, except for Jorge. "Blake, where's that Spanish speaking guy?" asked Worthington. "I don't know! Does anyone here speak Spanish?" asked Blake. "I know a little" said Cook. "Could you please ask Jorge where he is?" asked Blake. "Jorge? Donde Estas? Donde Estas Jorge?" shouted Cook, and then through all the rubble, Jorge was trying to get out of the rubble, and when Blake spotted him, he came to his aid, and it appeared Jorge was hurt badly, probably having broken most of his bones. "Blake... Termineme, por favor, el dolor es demasiado grande" said Jorge. "Cook, what did he just say?" asked Blake. "He says he wants you to end him, the pain is too great" said Cook. "Tell him no, you can make it Jorge, just wait for... for... [calls out] hey, does anyone here have any experience as a medic?" Asked Blake. "I do" said Hunt, as he rushed over. "Hunt, do whatever you can to ease Jorge's pain" said Blake. "I'll do my best" said Hunt, as he got out a walkie talkie and a lot of field dressing. "Cook, tell Jorge this is only going to sting a little" said Hunt, as he poured the field dressing in, and concealed it with sterilized bandages, then talked through his walkie talkie, trying to communicate with White.

White was going into his Dassault Rafale F3 to get the US Army, when he heard a huge explosion happen. "What the hell?" thought White, as he got the Army to got out, he then went to Blue. "Blue, listen, do you know what that explosion was?" asked White. "Something is not right, we should get to that explosion" said Blue, as the vampires approached, the Army took aim, awaiting White's command for fire, and Blue unsheathed his sword, also waiting for a command. "Well, the Americans, and 2 special friends are here" said 1 vampire, as the horde descended, and the vampires attacked, and White gave the command, as both sides traded blows, and the vampires were in great numbers, and they eventually overwhelmed the side. They got in close, and many infantry men were slaughtered, White was shooting and slicing with his sword, killing tons, but he couldn't make it to the Army soldiers. "Everyone run to the Dassault Rafale F3! They can't get you there!" commanded White, however, the vampires had ungodly speed and caught up to most of the Army, and by the time everyone was either safe or dead, there were 12 soldiers left. 12. The vampires then turned their attention to White and Blue. "Do we run or fight?" asked Blue. "You get away, they can't affect me" said White, as he unsheathed his sword, then jammed it in the ground, and it flashed white, and as such, White flashed a blinding light, and Blue did as White said and fled. "I'll stay close by!" he cried. The vampires rushed to White, but they did not know what he had just done, so they surrounded him and blocked his escaped, but when they went to drain his blood, they found 2 things: 1. White has no blood and 2. White had set a holy light on himself. Anything holy or connected to God is a fatal or killing blow to vampires, so many of them fell dead before even touching White, the others, confused, were trying to think of what to do, when White, capitalizing on their hesitance, slashed their throats off with swords. Blue then came to the scene. "impressive White. Now let's trace where the explosion came from" said Blue. A minigunner came from the Dassault Rafale F3. "Do you want or need us anymore?" asked the minigunner. "No, just stay there, and here [tosses the minigunner a walkie talkie] contact me if anything goes wrong" said White, as the minigunner went back into the Dassault Rafale F3. Blue and White, while trying not to draw attention, went to the explosion, they found Blake, Cook, and Hunt in a pile of rubble, apparently stressing over something. "What's wrong? Where's your AD Orbiter?" asked White. "#$%ing Italians blew it down with a Fighter" said Blake. "and... Oh my god, is that Jorge?" asked White. "Yes, all his bones are broken, can you help him?" asked Blake. "Here, let me communicate with him" said White, as Jorge saw White. "White? Es usted?" asked Jorge. "Sí, Jorge, lo que duele?" asked White, asking what hurt Jorge. "Me han dicho por ellos que todos mis huesos están rotos [I've been told by them all my bones are broken]." replied Jorge. "Jorge, todo va a estar bien [Jorge, everything's going to be alright]." said White, as he got a bone synthesizer out [future brings more technology]. "Guys, this is my only one, so we have to make sure this doesn't happen again" said White, as he brought Jorge up. "Say, White, where's all the infantry men?" asked Worthington. "They got surprised by a vampire incursion, 12 are alive, I fought all I could, but the 12 are safe in the Dassault Rafale F3, we have to mourn them later" said White, as Blue came to join White, Blake noticed him. "White, behind you! I'll get it!" cried out Blake, not knowing of their truce. "Blake, I have a temporary truce in place with Blue, we will fight until the vampires are eliminated and he has the Blade of the Dragon Spirit back, then we go our seperate ways again" said White, as Blake calmed down. Then a blinding light came out of nowhere, White identified it to be a flashbang grenade. "Italians! Let's kill the scum!" said Worthington, as he saw an Italian infantry men. "Come on, we already have enough problems! we're trying to help them, but I guess we'll have to teach them a lesson. Blue, you hang on back and guard our backs for vampires" said White, as Blue agreed.


	11. Blood Frenzy

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White and Blake have landed their aircraft in Italy, and they both had tremendous problems. Most of the US Army is now gone, and Blake's AD Orbiter is totally wrecked. They now have to get into a gunfight with some Italian soldiers, as it appears they can't have enough problems._

"Stick Grenade!" called out Worthington, as everyone scrambled away from the grenade except White, who decided to pick up the grenade before it blew up and tossed it back at the Italian forces, and he watched it blow someone's legs off. Then it was an all out war, as both sides traded bullets, but in the end, Jorge was the MVP alongside White, as he used his PPSH41 and with it's high fire rate, he killed many Italians, and within roughly 10 minutes the entire force of Italians was dead, and they moved on, and White used his special AUG ACOG to get the job done, while Worthington did decent with his M4A1 Carbine, and everyone contributed a little bit in their own way. They moved on, and caught off guard a force of roughly 40 vampires, but the vampires, being able to smell human blood, detected them, and it became another fight, as the vampires got up close to the force, but they never lost their cool, and White, with his sword, and Karie, with her Love Maker, repell the vampires, they were able to quickly move on, and as they progressed, the entire Italian territory seemed more ripped apart, as Italian citizens were scrambling to get out, but the vampires easily caught up to them and killed them, and there were still TONS of vampires, then White saw something he hoped he would never see, vampires with wings. "are you #$%ing me?" said White, as the vampires noticed the American forces, they spread their wings and flew high up, and summoned tons of liches and locusts, by the time they were done, there were HUNDREDS OF THOUSDANDS, EVEN MILLIONS of vampires, locusts, and liches, then when there were enough vampires, one bigger vampires with a huge blade, began to cut a huge hole into the ground, and it appeared a bunch of DEMONS emerged from underground. "no way we can do this" said Eustace. "Everyone but Blake and Blue get into the Dassault Rafale F3, and get THE HELL OUT OF HERE. This place is death on humans waiting to happen, Blake, Blue, and I have no blood, we can easily handle the vampires, the Demons may cause a problem, but nothing we can't handle, go, get out of here!" commanded White. Worthington came up to White. "White, being a huge Christian and having met God, I will NOT leave your side, I will lay down my life to help" he said to White. "Worthington, you say you're a Christian? Well, me being God, I COMMAND you to leave, staying and fighting will result in your death, and I will NOT HAVE THAT ON MY HANDS, EVERYONE BUT BLAKE AND BLUE GET OUT OF HERE!" commanded White. They left, but Worthington decided he would secretely stay and cover White and Blake with anything wrong happened. Karie caught wind of Worthington's plan, and decided to join Worthington. "What are you doing? Get out of here" said Worthington. "First off, NEVER talk to me like that, second, I will NEVER leave White alone with the things out there, so tough #$%, deal with it" said Karie. "Fine, do you still have your Barrett 50 Cal?" asked Worthington. "Never left the plane without it" said Karie, taking out the Barrett 50 Cal, loaded with 500 bullets and suppressed, nobody would know they were there. Meanwhile, White, Blue, and Blake came up on about 20 Demons with huge weapons that were about 5 times bigger than them, they jumped out and surprised the Demons. "May my power strike you down!" cried out Blue as he impaled a Demon, and Karie opened up on a Demon with the Barrett 50 Cal, but no matter how many times the bullet struck it's head, it simply didn't affect the Demon. White unsheathed his sword and killed about 3 Demons or so before he saw Blake having trouble and being ganged up on by about 6 Demons, White took out an M72 Law and smoked the hell [get it, Demons, hell?] out of a Demon, blowing it apart, and the 5 others, being distracted, were not prepared for Blake's special Holy Bomb, which had a short proximity, but killed all infected or dangerous organisms that posed a threat to the users, and the Demons were dead in minutes, they finished the Demons quickly and cleanly. "Karie, what the hell? How did that not affect them?" asked Worthington. "Did you see? We need Rocket Launchers. Damn I wish Eustace was here" said Karie. "Say no more" said Worthington, as he reached into his backpack and grabbed 2 XM25s, a Grenade Rifle that had a Sniper Rifle scope but fired Grenades, and was very effective for a job like the one presented to them. Worthington came prepared to, as he packed both with 600 grenades, incase he needed it. "Nice job" said Karie, accepting the XM25, and they moved behind but out of sight of White, Blake, and Blue. "Stop!" said White. "What's wrong?" asked Blake. "I detect something. Something isn't right. I hope the group got to the Dassault Rafale F3" said White. "Want to go back and check?" asked Blake. "No, I know what will help" said White, as he pulled a X45 Predator Laptop out of his backpack. The X45 Predator Laptop was used commonly by Americans for Recon or dropping a Predator Missle on enemies. White looked at it, and identified the group's location. They were alright, but White identified a horde of vampires and liches coming their way. White knew the group couldn't handle it, but then he got an idea. "Hey Worthington, could you stop pretending to hide from me and answer a question for me?" asked White, as he had known Karie and Worthington had followed them the whole time, as he noticed Barrett 50 Cal shots hitting a Demon from their fight. Worthington came from hiding and went up to White. "Worthington, don't ever think you can hide from me ever again, now can you possibly get me a UAV? Because I know you left a few of our men back at my mansion, can you tell them to open up with a UAV or AC 130?" asked White. "I'll... I'll call in for an IA Harthrop UAV to be sent in over this location" said Worthington, as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Good, and when it gets here, I want you and Karie to get in and DO NOT LEAVE IT!" said White, as Worthington obeyed when the IA Harthrop UAV got to their location, he and Karie climbed a rope to get into the IA Harthrop UAV, and they were off. White, Blake, and Blue continued on, as roughly 10 minutes later they heard tons of bombing coming from the group White sent to the Dassault Rafale F3, then White checked the X45 Predator laptop and saw the group had safely got to the Dassault Rafale F3, they forged on, then he saw the IA Harthrop UAV hovering over their head, then they saw an Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle coming down the streets, it appeared some of the Italian Militia had tried to rebel against the vampires, an Italian left the Vehicle and came down to White. "We do not wish to you harm Americans, we simply vampires want to defeat, join we can you?" asked the Italian, speaking flawed English. "Sure, we will let you join, all hands on deck is great, just if Demons pop up, stay back" said White. The Italian agreed and got back into the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle, and they slowly rode up to White, Blake, and Blue, as they slowly moved along. "White, you realize it's midnight?" asked Blake. "Oh crap, we gotta move before 2:00 strikes" said White, as that was when he had estimated a red moon would rise, which would multiply vampires power by about 500 or 600 times what it already was, which would make saving Italy almost impossible. They had to locate Dracula and kill him, which would kill all the other vampires. They moved on killing vampires with the support of the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle, they didn't have any encounters with any Demons. They then came onto an area, which White, using the X45 Predator Laptop, discovered had over 8,000 Demons. "That must be where Dracula is" said White. "We need the IA Harthrop UAVto bomb that area" said Blake, as Blue rushed down close to the area and quickly glanced to the area with the many Demons, and he went back to White. "That is where Dracula resides, and he holds the Blade of the Dragon Spirit" said Blue. "Worthington, drop a huge bomb on an area exactly half a click from our location, make sure you light 'em up" said White, as he heard an explosion seconds later, he knew it killed tons of Demons, but the knew it would have no chance of killing Dracula or even all the Demons. They had a huge fight on their hands, and only half an hour until 2:00 to complete the fight.


	12. Tragedy

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_Most of the force that joined White and Blake has been sent back due to casualty chance. White, Blake, Blue, and some Italian Militia in an Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle now have to face off with thousands of Demons, hundreds of thousands of vampires, and Dracula. If Dracula goes down, all the Vampires, Demons, and Locusts automatically die._

White called into Worthington. "Worthington, do you have anything else in your IA Harthrop UAV?" he asked. "Nope, that's it, all I can give you is coverage with an XM25, as can Karie. Would you like us to do that?" asked Worthington. White remembered the winged vampires. "No, there are vampires that can fly, too much risk without enough of a reward, just fly down to my Dassault Rafale F3 and stay in there, and if we aren't back in 2 hours, it's because we are dead, in which case I want you to pilot the Dassault Rafale F3 home, you got it?" said White, as Worthington obeyed the command and flew away, and just in time, as the winged vampires spotted White, Blake, Blue, and the Otokar Cobra Vehicle. White prepared for fighting, but then an Italian from inside called out. "Hello? Yeah, we need a Predator Missle strike targeted about half a click away, make it quick too" and at that moment, a F18 Super Hornet Fighter flew above them and dropped a HUGE bomb on the winged vampires, killing them all easily, but with that, Dracula discovered White's location and sent his army of Demons, Vampires, Liches, and Locusts over, and he too joined the fight. "Italian Militia! Step off, there are Demons here, the Cobra can't effect them" said White. "You wanna bet?" an Italian said, as the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle took aim at a Demon from far distance, fired a rocket, and blew the Demon into thousands of pieces. "You see? We're coming with you, death before dishonor!" cried out an Italian. "Alright, your funeral" said White, as White, Blue, and Blake unsheathed their swords, and the first wave consisted of nothing but Locusts, which the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle couldn't help with because Locusts are too small. The group easily fended off the Locusts, but up next there were about 30 vampires with 55 Liches, 3 Demons, and about 400 Locusts, which gave the group significant trouble, but the Italian militia in their Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle blew off the Demons and some vampires, making it easier on the group, as they finished the enemies rather easily, Blue took some hits from a Demon and was shaken up but was alright, and Blake had trouble from Liches but was also going to be fine, as the next wave consisted of 45 Demons, 200 vampires, 150 liches, 700 Locusts, and now it appeared Dracula had summoned about 7 Hellhounds, which were going to be far more trouble than anything else the group had seen, but the funny thing, the Hellhounds went straight for the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle, but of course, as everyone knows, the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle can't be penetrated by anything that is not a rocket, missle, or aircraft, so the Hellhounds were wasting time, which made for an easy kill. The wave ended relatively quickly, with nobody getting hurt, the next wave consisted of 700 Hellhounds, which were much smarter than the ones before, as they went at White, Blake, and Blue, and in great numbers, so all 3 didn't get out without taking a blow, as Blake and Blue had major trouble at 1 point, but White helped them through it, or they may not have made it through, and there was still roughly 80% of Dracula's forces, and everyone but the Italian militia was hurt, Blake and Blue were seriously hurt, but could still fight, White, through all his adrenaline, had barely felt hurt, but once the adrenaline wore off he would feel pain, but luckily enough, it can't wear off while fighting, which is the important thing, the next wave was unique, it had only 40 vampires, but they could read and control minds, so the group couldn't control their movements 100% of the time, they made the group miss attacks badly by controlling their reflexes, and this was a huge problem, luckily White's mind can't be altered or read, so he made short business of them, but controlling minds hurts the target a lot, so Blake and Blue were about ready to collapse, but were still able to fight. "How's everyone doing?" asked White. "Their numbers do not concern me!" cried out Blue. "I'm not going out without at least killing Dracula, let's keep at it!" cried out Blake. At that point, Dracula was really frustrated. He decided to end the group now, as he sent his ENTIRE FORCE of 49,000 vampires, 62,000,000 Locusts, 34,000 Liches, 5,000 Hellhounds, and 24,000 Demons, as he believed this would end the group. The large force reached the group, and White did not believe Blake or Blue would live through the group, and it was 1:45, Dracula was going to get his major power, but with that, White gains a huge power boost when he melee kills an enemy. "Blake, Blue, let me handle this, I don't think you will live through this" said White, and he was met by immediate rejection. "I don't give a #$%, I'm not leaving your side" said Blake. "Today is a good day to die!" cried out Blue, as the force drew nearer, and White began to worry he could not reason with them. White decided he had to go ahead and collide with Dracula's forces to save Blake, which could potentially hurt or end White himself. However, White had to think of Blake's future, as Blake was going to live longer than White, and White had already seen a lot himself, so White decided he had to collide and kill off as much of Dracula's force as possible, so he dashed ahead. "White! I will not leave your side!" cried out Blue, as Blue and Blake pursued White. White realized it had been 24 hours since he had used his Holy Body Armor, an ability usable once every 24 hours, killed all dark side creatures that touched White, so he put Holy Body Armor on himself just as Dracula's force met up with White, and EVERYTHING FELL DEAD, as the force had no idea what White was doing as White usually keeps the ability to himself, so the entire force poured onto White, and just as quickly the died. Dracula knew better, as he saw it happening, so he stopped and waited 2 minutes for the effect to wear off. Blue and Blake caught up to White, as the only thing left in Italy was Dracula. "White, guess what time it is!" said Dracula, with an evil grin on his face. "... It's... 2:02" said White, looking at his special watch, and right in front of him, the red moon shone on Dracula, and Dracula's muscles grew about 20 times bigger, he grew about 5 feet, his speed grew by about 20 times, and his fangs grew to mammoth size, and his claws looked like someone's hair, and were as sharp as a Bowie Knife, and his reflexes were faster than that of a ninja, and to top it all off, he gained the endurance and durability of a sloth. "Come at me White!" Dracula cried, and he used his magic to summon one more minion, and this time, they were worse than any zombie or vampires White had ever seen, as out of Dracula's portal came the worst thing that White would ever have to fight, worse than Dark, the Zombie King, the force he had just eliminated, even worse than Joel Millington. Out of the portal came the tortured dark side of his former wife and lover, her name was Jasmine, and her tortured dark side came from a death at the hands of Dark, who was now dead as White did that for Jasmine. White felt like he couldn't move, as did Blake. "White! Snap out of it, it isn't who you think it is! It's a mind trick from Dracula!" cried out Blue, as he realized White wasn't going to be able to snap out, so he went to strike Dracula, but Dracula swatted him away, as the evil form of Jasmine, using psychic powers, picked up Blue with use of mind, and it looked like Blue was done for, but White appeared behind Jasmine with his sword. "I'm sorry my love, this is for the best" said White, as he jammed the sword straight through her neck, and this easily killed her, and Blake acted too, by using his own mind, he released Blue from Jasmine's spell. "White, I thought you loved me" said Jasmine, as she fell dead. "I freed you my love, rest in peace" said White. Dracula then struck White hard with the Blade of the Dragon Spirit, and it threw White a far distance. "The Blade! You cannot take that which is not yours!" cried out Blue, as he found an opening and impaled Dracula in the neck, but strangely enough, it did absolutely nothing. "Ha! You can't touch me!" said Dracula. At that moment, the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle came onto the scene. "Think again #$%$#!" Cried an Italian, as it fired a rocket at Dracula, which also did nothing. "You cannot touch me!" Dracula cried, as he picked up the Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle, which weighed roughly 700 tons, and Dracula easily had it, and he threw it about as far as a football field into a Power Plant, and a HUGE explosion happened, and the entire militia was gone, an their Otokar Cobra Armored Vehicle was incinerated. Blake struck Dracula in the head with his sword, and Blue did next, but it bounced right off. "Hahaha! I will rule the Earth!" said Dracula, as he completely forgot White, as White discovered Dracula's weakness, as White flew up to the red moon, which was far closer than the actual moon, and could be reached without leaving Earth, and White summoned all of his magic and might, and summoned an exact replica of the real sun, and that blocked the red moon, and as soon as that happened, Dracula's mutated powers fell. "What? Noooooo!" cried Dracula, but he could still fight, he just couldn't absorb blows like before. Blake, being a much better fighter than Dracula, tripped Dracula, and put his sword up. "Time to die scum!" Blake cried. "I will take you with me!" said Dracula, as he took off his shirt and revealed he had been hiding a time bomb the whole time! The bomb had 2 seconds to detonation, luckily Blue got away, but the explosion consumed Dracula and Blake, just as White came down to the scene, the place was smoked, it appeared Dracula was dead, but White searched all over for Blake's body, but he then found him lying on the ground, unconscious. "Oh #$%! Blake!" cried out White, as Blue rushed to the scene. "Blake has been a victim of a suicide bombing, I fear he is either dead or fatally wounded" said Blue. "Don't say that! Blake! Wake up!" cried White. At that moment, Blake's eyes opened dimly. "White...?" he said. "Blake, yes, it's me, just keep your eyes open!" said White, searching for revival herbs in his backpack. "White... I'll give Jasmine your regards" said Blake. "No, Blake, we aren't there yet, just stay with me" said White. "White, keep going, don't ever stop, I will see you up in heaven" said Blake, as his eyes closed once again, Blue got down and felt the heart area. "White... He's dead" said Blue.


	13. Essence

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_The trio of White, Blake, and Blue have located and defeated Dracula, at the cost of a great deal of White's sanity and potentially Blake's life. Blake has presumed dead by Blue, however, Blue does not know everything about White and Blake._

White was then slightly relieved when Blue thought Blake was dead on account of no heartbeat. "No Blue, something you don't know about Blake and I, are bodies are outfitted to withstand fatal states, and our bodies stop all functions, including heartbeat, to save energy to keep ourselves alive, however, Blake is in a comatose and fatal state, and can't stop his own heartbeat forever, he or I could probably do that for about a day, maybe I could do 2 days. He is not dead though" said White, who had calmed down a little, but was still tense. "I know where we can get some revival herbs" said Blue. "I do too. We have to go to a place in another dimension called MT Tonfa, a mountain that you access via indoors, with maximum temperatures hitting roughly 400-500 degrees Fahrenheit, with lows being at about 100-200 degrees Fahrenheit. There, we must convinve the guardian there to give us the revival herb he guards. I believe his name is Guardian Red." said White. "I know him a little, he has tons of apprentices guarding the area, and he, himself, is not easily convinced to give up things. My Grandmother died and he would not give me the herb to revive her, and as I tried to fight him to get it, he was too strong and quick for me. I will come with you to get him, as revenge in the name of my Grandmother" said Blue. "Worthington, I need you to come in with your UAV and pick up a comatose body" said White through his walkie talkie. "Who? Who is it?" said Worthington. "It's... It's Blake. Get here immediately" said White, as Worthington quickly got there, and Karie noticed the body and was soon grieving over it. "We need Hunt, he is a professional medic" said Worthington. "No, Hunt can't save Blake from his condition, I need someone to come with Blue and I to the spot where we will take the revival herb from Guardian Red" said White. "I will come White" said Worthington, and was immediately offered a volunteer in Karie. "I need one of you to fly back to Camp with the body, somebody has to stay." said White. "I called it first, I'm coming down" said Worthington, as he quickly before Karie could reject, slid down the ladder, and joined White. "Worthington, to go on this mission, we'll need to go into MT Tonfa with the aid of a few Packbot Robot Troopers, anyone left on our roster that is a PackBot Robot Trooper?" asked White. "You're looking at a former one" said Worthington, as he took out of his backpack, PackBot armor. "We'll also need a Riot Shield Squad for if it gets ugly" said White. "I always bring a Riot Shield with me" said Worthington, taking out of his seemingly universal backpack, a Riot Shield. "Alright, give it to Blue" said White, as Blue took the Riot Shield. "Alright, let's go to MT Tonfa!" cried out White, as using his sword, he lit it a bright white light, and slashing in the air, he tore into form a huge portal. "Come on, it won't last for long!" cried out White, as the trio got into the portal. They emerged on the other side, outside of MT Tonfa itself. "White, Blue, exactly what are we expecting to lash out at us here?" asked Worthington. "Several cults inhabit the area, there are people who call themselves the Phoenix Group, there are the Mage Alliances, the Hell's Fury Warriors, the Fire Brigade, and tons of crazy groups here, including the Flaming Bird, and then Guardian Red" said White. "Will guns work?" asked Worthington. "Yeah, your XM25 is your best option" said White, as the trio advanced into the Mountain, and about 10 people greeted them in. "Who are you? Master has warned us you would come! Leave this place before you surely shall perish!" said a warrior. "This would be the Phoenix Group. Leave our presence immediately, and we will spare you a long painful end!" cried out Blue, as the group got ready to fight, Blue started the fight off with his recovered Blade of the Dragon Spirit, as he cut through the warriors like a hot knife through butter, White never has any trouble with hand-to-hand fighting, and Worthington blew a guy up with his XM25 Scoped Grenade Rifle, and after the fight, Worthington realized something. "It's hot in here! What is the temperature?" asked Worthington. "It's, right now, about 233 degrees. Wow, it must be a cold day for here" said White. "Cold? This is hotter than anywhere I've ever been!" said Worthington. "Hope you packed ice packs with cold refreshments, because it only gets hotter from here on out." said White, as the group advanced, killing off warriors, mages, Demons, even a few Vampire Bats, with the occasional Hellhound every now and again. They reached a breaking point, in which the temperature returned to a relatively cold 95 degrees. "White, this is brutal, I hope we're close to the exit" said Worthington, and at that moment, they heard a deafening roar. "That might be the HellWereWolf" said White, as they advanced. "We are getting close, no more warriors, just fatigue, the HellWereWolf, and the Flamed Bird stand in our way of Guardian Red." said White, as they advanced on. They then came onto a HUGE Hellhound, one greater, mightier, and stronger than any Hellhounds previously encountered. "That's the HellWereWolf! Weapons free!" commanded White, as the HellWereWolf came at them with blinding speed, White knew if it touched Worthington or Blue it could be fatal, and in the strenuous heat, it would very likely lead to death. White took the thing head on, slashing furiously with his sword, dealing good damage to the HellWereWolf, but White was also taking tons of blows, but with adrenaline on his side, White felt almost nothing, despite all the pain he would later feel. Worthington hung back, firing his XM25 all he could at it, Blue with his sword usage, as the HellWereWolf then decided to turn on Blue, so White had to act quick, he threw a flashbang grenade at the HellWereWolf, temporarily blinding it, he then knocked the thing down, and tried to impale it with his sword, but the thing pushed White off, as White, who without adrenaline would be seriously injured, began to feel pain, even through his adrenaline, but he couldn't let it touch Blue or Worthington, as he kept at it, taking tremendous amounts of pain, and then finally, just as White felt he had taken his last blow, the HellWereWolf exploded right in his face. White was really bad hurt. "White, would you like to rest, you look hurt" asked Blue. "No... Continue on the mission" said White, as he clenched his teeth and tried to ward off his pain, which nothing else living would've been able to endure. They then later came up on a HUGE Locust, called the Flaming Bird. White since finishing their fight, had managed to halfway regain his endurance and stamina, and the adrenaline was still in him, and he no longer felt pain, but that could change easily. "Humans! Turn back before you reach my Master! You will regret reaching him! He will destroy your presence!" the Flaming Bird cried. "We've come all this way, move over chicken #$%, before I move you!" said White. "As you wish" said the Flaming Bird, as it came flying at White, attempting to breathe fire on the trio. Blue, having already defeated this menace before solo, knew what to do, as he intercepted the Bird, slashing it with the Blade of the Dragon Spirit. "You again!" the Flaming Bird cried out, as it attempted to breathe fire on Blue, but White, using some of his godly powers, conjured a wave of ice and struck the Flaming Bird with it, but the Flaming Bird seemed to be too tough for the group, as it absorbed every blow with ease, and it went after Worthington, as there was no way for Worthington to dodge the blow, but then White shoved Worthington out of the way and took the blow for himself, which put White at badly hurt again, through the adrenaline. It seemed like their journey was coming to an end, when out of seemingly nowhere, an explosion happened that wiped the Flaming Bird away from White as it was about to finish the group off, killing the Bird. "What the?" said White. "A spirit draws close! I think it is a ghost of a former ally!" said Blue, as his sword began to shine a white bright light. "It's the spirit of a loved one! Somebody who was once an important member in our lives! I cannot detect who exactly it is but it is a spirit of a loved one coming to our aid!" cried out Blue in surprise. White then knew who it was, he then smiled. "Well, tell her I said thanks" said White. "Haha, I will" said Blue, as the group advanced. "Who was it? His Grandmother?" asked Worthington. "It's a long story, I'll tell you when we aren't fighting for our lives" said White, as they reached a chamber with a Shiroken on the door. White cautiously opened the door, and there he saw the revival herb! "White, let's grab it and get the hell out of here!" said Worthington. "No, there's something not right" said White, as he detected someone who his senses said was standing right next to him. "That can't be right" thought White, but then he realized something. Red was hiding behind the door White had opened! White unsheathed his sword, as did Blue as soon as he realized White knew where Red was, and sure enough, Red was standing right there, and he shut the door right on Worthington. "Hello White, Hello Blue" said Red. "Enough jokes, time for you to pay for what you have done!" cried out Blue. "Me? What I have done? You come into MY territory, kill MY citizens and MY pets, and try to steal my means of life, and then have the nerve to tell me I am wrong for preventing you from stealing my means of life! As Guardian of this Revival Herb, I, have decided that you SHALL NOT LIVE!" cried out Red, as he unsheathed 2 swords, that were pretty large, and began to combat White and Blue. "Careful White, he is using 2 swords of Ultimate Sunlight! Watch your step!" said Blue. White reflected blow after blow Red threw at him, as he realized that Red had a body temperature of over 200,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and that made the room temperature grow by about 40 degrees per minute. Red's power is determined by how high the temperature is, so Red was raging with power. White then figured out how to beat Red, as using his godly powers, he someoned a Water Burst and blasted it at Red, and this did hurt, but the temperature in the room was so high Red recovered very quickly. "Your tactics, like this room, are dry and SHALL NOT WORK!" cried Red, as he swung at White and Blue with 1 sword each. Red then decided to cut a whole into his wall, which magma came oozing out, an this was a small room, so it would fill quickly. "Tick tock, YOUR TIME RUNS OUT!" cried out Red, as they continued to fight, but White saw the magma getting dangerously close to the revival herb, so White dove at the herb and snatched the herb. "White, we have the herb, let's leave this place!" said Blue, as the duo began to flee the place. "NO! YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE!" cried out Red, as his temperature from his rage was at about 900,000 degrees Fahrenheit, so he was getting harder to beat. Worthington saw White and Blue running, so he began to flee. "TRY AS YOU MIGHT, I HAVE SET THIS VOLCANO TO BLOW ANY MINUTE NOW! THE HERB AND YOU 3 WILL BE BURNT!" cried out Red, getting hotter and hotter, and White, with all his speed and might, flew as fast as he could out of the volcano, with Worthington on his back because Worthington would have had no chance of getting out of the volcano by foot, and Blue trailing behind by a short bit, rocks began to collapse in the mountain. "We gotta move! This place is coming down!" said White, as the group moved as fast as they could, Worthington shooting at Red, but the XM25 grenades burned up to nothing far before they even made contact with Red. "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!" cried out Red, as he began to gain on the group. "White, we won't get away, not all of us, he's going to gain on us, and we'll all die, but I have a plan" said Blue. "What is your plan?" asked White. "I'll see you later, treat me well in the afterlife, FOR MY GRANDMOTHER!" cried out Blue, as he turned around, unsheathed his sword, and began to fight Red, but Red was in such a fury, Blue couldn't fight him for long, and Red threw him aside. "My ancestors embrace me" said Blue, as Red continued to pursue White and Worthington, but White came up on the exit. "There it is! Almost there!" said White, as White made it out of the exit with Worthington, JUST IN TIME, as the mountain had a burst of magma and lava come out of it, and the entrance collapsed, and at that moment, the entire MT Tonfa came crashing down, and it was obvious that both Blue and Red were dead. "Blue!" cried White, as he went towards the mountain, or what was left of it, and searched for his friend, but he found nothing but rubble. Blue and Red were gone, simple as that. "He saved us, he slowed Red down just enough so we would make it out, he's the reason we're alive" said White. "We have the revival herb still, don't we?" asked Worthington. "Yes, Blake's going to be alright" said White, as he used his sword to once again open a portal to get back to Earth. White rushed to the mansion where the rest of the Army was staying. "Worthington, thank you for coming with me" said White. "Working together with God, I can now say I did that. My life is complete!" said Worthington, as he was very happy the mission was a success. "White! Where's Blue?" asked Karie, as she greeted the duo at the doors of the mansion. "He sacrificed his life to save Worthington and I" said White. "[gasps] really? I wish I could've been at the mission, maybe we could've gotten out without sacrifice." said Karie. "No way, it had to be done, Guardian Red was going to catch us, just bring me to Blake so I can use the damned revival herb" said White, as Karie led White to Blake. White melted the herb into soup, and dumped it slowly and carefully down Blake's throat, the felt Blake's heart. White was relieved when it began to beat slowly. "It'll be a day or 2 until he wakes up, if his heart rate stops, find me immediately" said White. Blake was going to live yet.


	14. Seance

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_The trio of White, Worthington, and Blue, in an attempt to get a revival herb for Blake, entered the steaming and treacherous MT Tonfa, the group had a ton of near death situations, and would never have made it out if Blue had not sacrificed his life slowing down Guardian Red and keeping him from catching White and Worthington. Now, Blake is slowly recovering and the remaining members of the group still have to eliminate Doctor Thereajus, Satan, and the Zombie King._

"What now?" asked Worthington. "Well, the way I see it, there are 2 options. We could go at the Zombie King and try to once again kill him, and if he's there Doctor Thereajus, and our other more treacherous option is to go down into the pits of hell, literally, and take on Satan. We have to act quick, Doctor Thereajus is coming up with another virus that is airborne, I believe, and turns humans into zombies simply by breathing it in. He needs only to take more samples of human blood, which may be why he'd be with Satan, but zombies are good at finding fresh blood, so he may be with the Zombie King. Blake will be out too long to be with us for this mission, because I fear Thereajus is close to finding the blood he needs, so I'll need 2 wingmen. Worthington, you sit this one out, take a breather" said White. "I'm taking volunteers" said White, as Karie and Captain Cook stepped up to White. "Alright then, we'll head off in 1 hour for the pits of hell, as I believe Thereajus is there, but if he isn't, we made need to get people biohazard suits. Worthington, I'm trusting you with this task, I need you to have at least 15-20 biohazard suits ready incase I'm wrong." said White. "I can do that" said Worthington. Captain Cook packed a Juggernaut MG and a CZ75 with him, while Karie took her Love Maker, with a L96A1 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, and a Dragunov Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle. White packed a Uzi with his AUG ACOG. The trio walked outside of the mansion. White took out, rather than his sword, a very rare Battle Ax called the Earth Breaker, he slammed the Earth Breaker onto the ground, and it ripped a huge hole in the ground. "Well, come on, this will lead us to hell" said White, as the group entered hell, the hole suddenly closed. "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Cook. "Of course, I'll open it back when we leave. Alright guys, this mission is plain and simple, kill Satan, we do not leave until the mission has been accomplished. I've been wanting to take this guy out for millions of years, let's do it!" said White. The group advanced into hell. They came up on a greeting from a huge horde of zombies, far as the eye could see, with Demons and a new enemy White feared would be down in hell called the Dark Angel, which can conjure illusions to make the victim believe something they loved or indulged in was in front of them, when the reality was it was a Demon or zombie. "Karie, take out the Dark Angels, Cook, use the Juggernaut MG!" commanded White. "White, I see a bunch of ice cream bowls running at me! What the hell is going on?" asked Cook. "It's an illusion! Kill them! I'll help!" said White, another thing the Dark Angels could do was they could make an illusion that allies were bad guys or enemies, so White hoped Karie could take them out quick, and Karie fired like crazy at what the Dark Angels had her believe was a Dark Angel, but Karie realized they were just zombies and the Dark Angels were still alive, and still messing with their minds. "Oh come on now!" said White, as his mind cannot be altered, he shot down the Angels, but he cannot fly because zombies are too close. White was shooting at the zombies, who were almost overwhelming the group, but when Cook and Karie stopped having mind illusions, they came back to their senses and began to fire at the zombies, who never got much closer on account of Cook's Juggernaut MG. Then there were the Demons to handle, which were hardly effected by gunfire. "Cook, hang back, save your ammo, Karie, out with the Love Maker, I'll go in for the kill" commanded White. There were roughly 60 Demons to handle, not too much of a task, White, with his sword in 1 hand and the Earth Breaker in the other, was chopping Demons like a sushi guy at a fancy restaurant while Karie tried to find a shot with the Love Maker, but White killed the Demons too fast, which isn't neccessarily a bad thing. Then they came up on a bad thing. White saw Dark flying through hell, however, the trio was not noticed, so they were safe for the time. "White, how is that possible, we killed him!" said Karie. "We're in hell, dead things are down here, watch your back" said White, as he thought maybe he'd have to see Red again if there were more dead around. "Could it be possible we see my nemesis down here?" asked Karie, as she shuddered at the thought. "Yes, there are probably millions of zombies and tortured souls down here. I just hope this nemesis of yours is a tortured soul, that way he or she can't hurt us" said White. The group advanced into hell more and more, seeing the occasional zombie or tortured soul, which they couldn't do anything but cry out in pain because they had been tortured by Satan, the zombies down there had been actually bad enough in the real world, the tortured souls were the generous, nice guys who had been discriminated by Satan and stolen into hell out of simple, yet horrifying evil. White did not kill the tortured souls, as if Satan fell dead, the tortured souls would be released and sent straight to heaven. The group then once again saw Dark, but it would be impossible to dodge him again. White decided to try to take him by surprise this time by lashing out at him, and knocking him to the ground. White was a lot stronger in hell or heaven, so this time he was stronger than Dark, however, White did not account on zombies and Demons popping out at him trying to stop him. Karie and Cook had him mostly covered, enough so White could get the sword through Dark's head, but Dark got up at that moment, and it appeared his body split into 3 Dark Angels, and they hovered right over White. "Oh, God Damnit!" said White, as the group got back and killed off walking waffles and pizza boxes [illusions, obviously]. There were then only the Dark Angels left, so with nothing to make illusions of, they were easy kills, as the group went further, they saw something that horrified Karie. "It's... Sid, my nemesis!" said Karie, as they got there to see a huge guy with a mace in one hand and a Viking Battle Axe in the other. "That's him? Ha! I'll take him on!" said White. "No, White, listen, he is not as easy to kill as you think, I had to put 2 DOUBLE BARREL SHOTGUN BULLETS IN HIM JUST TO KILL HIM! THE FIRST ONE BLEW OUT ALL HIS INTERNAL ORGANS BUT HE STILL CAME AT ME!" said Karie. "So? We have the upperhand of surprise attack. If you want, you can do the honors" said White. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" said Karie, getting out the L96A1 and aiming at Sid. The first shot hit Sid right between the eyes, but Sid didn't fall dead, he saw the source of the shot. "YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted, as Karie backed off, a little scared, White, hidden behind a rock, lashed out at Sid, who didn't know White was right there, and White stabbed him in the head, right where the shot had landed, Sid then fell dead, and he would never get back up, ever again. "Hasta Luego hijo de puta" said White, as the group advanced on, and found kind of a resting point, where there appeared to be no enemies. The group decided to rest for 5 minutes, and White knew Satan and Red, maybe not together, but they were coming up soon. And Satan was no laughing matter, as White and Satan had fought several times, and the funny thing, just as it appeared Satan had defeated White, Satan would flee, of course White never brought allies with him, but it would be almost irrelevant if Red was joining Satan in the fight. White worried for the group, as they decided to advance. "Alright guys, we're about to reach Satan, and possibly Guardian Red. It is very likely they will have hordes and hordes as far as the eye can see of Zombies, Vampires, Liches, Locusts, Hellhounds, Demons, Dark Angels, and other terrifying things. DO NOT LEAVE MY SIDE, and most importantly we will not jump out and fight this group, we will be hidden in the shadows, and do NOT make any noise, if even 1 thing sees us, IT IS ALL OVER! Understand? Cook, leave the Juggernaut MG here, it will no use here, as the group came up on Satan's throne, it was as White had predicted, there were Trillions, yes, Trillions, of all the dangers White had foreseen. The group quietly moved on. They found a good place to station an attack. "Guys, I'm going to go find where Satan and Red are, DO NOT FIRE ONE BULLET OR ATTACK IN ANY WAY!" White whispered, as he quickly yet quietly moved on. He found Satan and Red, sure enough, talking with each other. "One shot to the head, that's all I need for both of them" thought White, as he quietly and slowly while in prone moved towards the duo, he hid behind a big boulder nearby, he was literally 7 feet from Satan. White quietly unsheathed his sword. "About to make history" thought White, as he lunged at an unaware Satan's head.


	15. Convenience

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White, Karie, and Captain Cook have descended into the gates of hell, literally, in a mission to assasinate Satan, and Satan and Red are completely unaware of White's presence, and White has an open shot at Satan's head with his sword, and Satan is unaware of the shot, or is he?_

The sword shot was reflected by a fist from Satan. "My friend, good to see you. Won't you stay for a fight? Unless you'd like to surrender, which knowing you, isn't likely, then I will perhaps unsheathe my Death Sword" said Satan, taking out his Death sword, which was a HUGE blade, huger than any other blade ever made, as it weighed 800 pounds and could only be wielded by a God or Titan, or Satan or White. "You Saddistic bastard, let's end this" said White. "Think I'm playing fair?" said Satan, as he pulled a switch right next to him, and an ear piercing alarm went off, making the trillions of enemies near Karie and Cook go crazy, and they spotted Karie and Cook and dashed after them. "Your friends will forever live here, in hell" said Satan, as White lashed at him with his sword, only to be reflected by a shot from Satan. White then felt the room get hotter, he turned around to face Red. "You miss me?" said Red, as he took a shot at White. "You guys think you're smart? Well you can summon your allies, I CAN SUMMON MINE!" said White, as with the sheathing of his sword, he said some ancient words. "Ishme iye yarm vil. Know my power, hear my command! Summon from the skies, Hell's Lies!" commanded White, as right before him, former Captains Cash and Cavarello, and White's special "friend" Jasmine appeared right in front of him. "Oh crap, he's got the Black Mage!" cried out Red, but they decided to stand and fight, as Jasmine summoned a huge black hole, which made fighting for Satan and Red near impossible, and also had influence on the trillion-sized horde which had just closed in on Karie and Cook, but now that they weren't surrounded, Karie and Cash booked it right out of that room and decided to join the fight, now that the huge horde had been sucked into a black hole. "Now I go from outnumbered 2-1, to surrounding you!" said White. "We're not through yet!" said Satan, as with his sword, he lunged at Jasmine with all his might. Jasmine had to recharge from the black hole, and was very vulnerable to attacks, but White simply shoved Satan away. "You lay another hand on her or try to, you know what'll happen!" said White. "What?" said Red. "Never mind it, fight!" said Satan. Red cast a huge fire spike to hit Karie, but Karie narrowly dodged it and launched an XM25 shot at Red, which actually connected this time, but barely did anything much to Red. "Karie, I got your back!" said White, as he launched a big electric ball at Karie. "By my warrior's hand, I command you electric!" said White, as Karie had been given a power to use electricity in bows fire, so guns were still useless, but along with the power of the Love Maker was now the added power of electricity. Karie fired a bow at Red, which hit Red through his confusion, but this time it hurt Red, sending a 820 volt shock through his body. Jasmine finished recharging and summoned a Basilisk slave to fight Red and Satan, and was now back in recharging, but 5 more minutes and there would be no need for recharging. White, finding an opening, lunged one final time at Red with his sword to the head and he connected, and Red fell dead. White, with his Earthbreaker, made sure of that. Satan was the only thing left. "Do you surrender now?" said White. "Never!" said Satan, as he one more time went to try to attack Jasmine, but White, seeing it coming, once again shoving him out of the way. "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" said White, as his body began to mutate, and all he bcame 20 times stronger, 200 times faster, 100 times more durable, and gave him a nasty rage, so he rushed at the speed of light to Satan, still on the ground. White had Satan easily on the ground, and Satan is about 4 feet taller and 400 pounds heavier than White, so this was impressive. "DIE NOW AND FOREVER!" said White, as he cut open Satan's throat with his sword and ripped the head right off. Jasmine followed with a nasty attack where the Basilisk set on fire, but wasn't hurt, so the Basilisk attacked a voraciously tore at Satan's body, and White knew at that moment for certain Satan was dead. He turned around to go to Jasmine, as Jasmine, Cash, and Cavarello would only be alive for 30 seconds longer. "You set me free... Thank you" said Jasmine to White. "It wasn't easy, it was infact the hardest thing I've ever done. I'll see you later my sweet" said White, as Jasmine once again fell dead right in White's arms, as White used a magic tactic to send her back to heaven. "This is amazing White, I didn't know you could do this!" said Cash. "Cash, were you the next captain after me?" asked Cavarello. "Yes" said Cash, as White was thinking of sending them back. "You guys, it's good to see you" said White. "White, how..." said Cash before he and Cavarello fell dead once again as their time ran out, and White sent them back. "Let's go back guys" said White, as the trio began to walk out of hell, White realized something. "Doctor Thereajus wasn't here!" said White, as he snapped himself out of his emotional state. White took out his walkie talkie. "Worthington! Come in Worthington!" said White, as Worthington picked up. "What's your 6? [how are you in army terms]" said Worthington. "Worthington, get the biohazard suits on, Thereajus wasn't here!" said White. "Gotcha!" said Worthington, as he made the announcement to the Army and the group. White dashed for where they entered hell, and they ascended from hell.


	16. Compliance

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White's eternity long enemy Satan has fallen dead, but Doctor Thereajus is nowhere to be found, so White told Worthington to get biohazard suits on everyone, and the group ascended from Hell. They must now defeat the Zombie King, again, and Doctor Thereajus, and then Earth will be safe, however, Doctor Thereajus has an exteremly deadly airborne virus he is conjuring, and the another one White does not know about, which does unholy things to the body and can actually get through biohazard suits, so White must stop Thereajus, and this time it will take the whole group to bring Thereajus and the Zombie King down, but the good news is Thereajus cannot fight well, and he is not very skilled with a gun, so taking down the Zombie King in time would possibly be enough to bring down the whole operation._

"Everyone, I have excellent news, Satan has fallen dead!" said White, as he made the announcement to the group, and everyone cheered. "Bad news is, Doctor Thereajus was not in Hell. We must now take the Zombie King down. Every single one of us must be there. If we can take the Zombie King down IN TIME we may be able to stop Thereajus' operation." said White. Karie walked past White to go see if Blake was awake, but there was a major problem. Blake was not even in the bed he had been recovering in. "White! We have a problem!" said Karie. "What? Is Blake alright?" asked White. "I don't know! He's not even here!" said Karie. "What do you mean not here, he left?" said White, as he ran to Blake's bed. "Son of a #$%^!" said White. "What do we do?" asked Karie. "We must send a Recon Drone to try to find Blake's tracks to locate him" said White. "Hey Jack! Get over here and operate a Recon Drone!" said Worthington, as a minigunner went to White's place. "Please find him" said White. "I won't stop looking until I find him, you have my word" the minigunner said. "We really have to move too, everyone! We leave in half an hour! Pack all your weapons and supplies for the trip! We are headed to the Lake Lugano in Italy! That is where Doctor Thereajus and the Zombie King are!" White announced. White packed a P90 Submachine Gun with a PP90M1 Submachine Gun, Worthington packed his special Commando with a Colt Python, Cook packed his Juggernaut MG with a CZ75, Karie packed a L96A1 and a AS50 Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle with the Love Maker, Hunt packed a AK47 from the German invasion far back then [not a German gun, a Russian gun], along with a RPG-7, Eustace packed a M1897 Trench Gun Shotgun with his Valkrie Rocket Launcher Rocket, Eugene packed a FMG9 [Folding Machine Gun 9] Machine Pistol with his Colt M1911 Concierto, and Jorge packed his PPSH41 with his special Astra A 400, and the group went off, White led the group into the Dassault Rafale F3, and they were off headed back to Italy, but of course, Italy and America had not declared a truce, so Italy fighter planes went to intercept the Dassault Rafale F3, but luckily White was flying the mighty aircraft, and he was the undisputed best flyer there was, so despite the fact there were 6 fighter planes in front of him, White decided to fight them. "To my passengers, I advise you buckle up for a bumpy ride" White announced through loudspeaker, as he made a 360 and flew under the fighter planes, made another 360 to be facing the back of the planes, he did the simplest thing he ever would do for the day, as he blasted the fighter planes right out of the sky with installed M60s in the Dassault Rafale F3, then just to be sure, he flew slowly over the remains of the plane and dropped a huge C4 cluster, which had about 30 or 31 blocks of C4 in the cluster, and it forever put the group out of commission. White then had a smooth and easy landing into an Italy airport, conveniently located near Lake Lugano, and as before, Italy looked like a bloody nightmare, just as he left it. White doubted there were actually any Italians left living in Italy. "Whoa, what a cluster #$%!" exclaimed Eustace. "Yes Eustace, vampires and Dracula were here" said White, as the group advanced to Lake Lugano, but before they could even reach the shipyard to get to Lake Lugano's secret island, they were intercepted by a huge horde of zombies, probably ranging between 34 and 35 thousand, which was a full plate for the group. "Holy crap!" said Cook, as the group decided to stand their ground and fire guns, and thankfully zombies have very weak skin and flesh, so the guns were getting through zombies quick and easy, so the horde never got very close, then there was a problem. When the group chipped about 1/2 of the horde away, some of the zombies split up and went around to get the group from behind, the group got surrounded. "Everyone handle the front horde!" commanded White, as he turned around and took on the part of the horde that decided to try to surround the group, and he had a simple time, as zombies are, in addition to weak, also really stupid, but could really hurt, so White killed easily with his P90 which had a lot of rounds per clip, and a decent damage rate, so White only ended up having to deal with a few problems of reloading, but then one problem happened, the zombies went straight for Cook, and Cook was immobile, so they got to him easily, and began scratching him badly, but White was able to slash them off with his sword easily. "Cook! Are you alright? Have you been bitten?" asked White. "No, the #$%^& just scratched me bad. I'll make it" replied Cook, White, just to make sure, put field dressing on all of Cook's wounds, and the group was able to advance. White found a Guardian Patrol Boat waiting for the group at the Lugano.

_Blake:_

Blake had woken up long ago enough to hear of White's plans to look for Thereajus in Hell, but Blake, while knocked out with the coma, had an epiphany. His epiphany had told him Thereajus was with the Zombie King, and Blake had tried to tell White that, but White left before he could tell him. Blake could not tell the others of the epiphany because they would think he was crazy. Blake decided to use stealth to leave the mansion, and he was still not 100% from Dracula's time bomb, so he narrowly drifted out of the window, as he decided to head to Italy to their secret island on Lake Lugano, he packed a FAD and a MSR, and he decided to use a blood mend to go to a local hospital and heal, as under blood mend, the user takes blood of allies and enemies and converts it into health and stamina, and this was a hospital shredded apart by zombies, and when he entered he heard a rifle being loaded. "Hello?" said Blake, trying to get the guy to come out. "Put your hands in the air dirtba, I got you!" said the voice. "I mean no harm, but if you do, I will find you and kill you" said Blake, as he ran up some stairs, and heard loud gunfire, and Blake turned right and found a guy with a sniper rifle shooting at him, and Blake returned fire, but neither side hit their target. "Wait a second, you aren't Italian! Who are you?" the guy said. "I could ask you the same question" said Blake. "Just call me Sniper, you?" the guy said. "I'm Blake, hello Sniper" said Blake. "Got something you need here? I guarantee you won't find it. Miracle I'm alive, the things overran this place easy, I woke up at an alarm and had enough strength to barricade my door, regain my strength, and kill the things that were just... Eating everyone. Good luck finding it" Sniper said. "I'm actually done here, I'm going to go" said Blake. "Where are you going?" said Sniper. "I'm going to end everything" said Blake. "You mean you have a way to reverse this hellish world?" said Sniper. "Not reverse, but correct" said Blake, as he began to leave the hospital, absorbing the blood that was all over the ground. "Wait! Let me come with you!" Sniper cried out. "Fine, if you're not going to hold me back" said Blake, as they were off. "I have an awesome aircraft that we can take to get to Italy" said Sniper. "What is it?" said Blake. At that moment, a huge helicopter came flying down, as Blake actually saw a member of his old mob that Doctor Jones DIDN'T kill in their conflict way long ago [in Universe at Battle, the 300 story building White had to climb before he met up with Blake, Blake had formed a zombie killing mob that Doctor Jones killed off almost completely when they kidnapped him and shot Eugene]. "Hey Blake!" he said. "Hey Antonio!" said Blake, as they got into the helicopter. Wow, never thought I'd be in an OH23 Raven, this used to be Jasmine's favorite aircraft" said Blake, as he remembered their conflict with Dracula a short time ago. The OH23 Raven is the best helicopter ever made. The OH-23 Raven was a three-place, light observation helicopter based on the Hiller Model 360, which was first flown in 1948. In the future, it gets remodeled and rebuilt as a recon plane with the ability to act as a a stealth bomber, a bomber, and a fighter, and it is the only helicopter known to have the ability to act as a fighter. The OH23 Raven was hand crafted by White as a birthday gift for Jasmine, who had wanted something of the sort. It took White 24 days of constant building to complete the building and he completed it 1 day before Jasmine's birthday, on October 14 1986, he presented the OH23 Raven to Jasmine, and the form of OH23 Raven used by Sniper and Antonio was the one White gave to Jasmine on that day, but if Blake or White knew Sniper had hijacked they would not be happy. "This will get us to Italy and to Lake Lugano" said Sniper. "Well done, this is very respectable, where did you get this?" asked Blake. "We, uh, got it at an auction for $750,000,000! Isn't that right Antonio?" said Sniper, as he elbowed Antonio to get him to go along with the lie. "Uh, right, yeah! 750,000,000 our whole lives savings we pooled in on this helicopter" said Antonio. "Hmm, must've been selling it cheap" said Blake, as the group flew on, Blake noticed on the OH23 Raven was a piece of purple cloth. "This reminds me of Jasmine, purple was her favorite color" said Blake. "Jasmine? Do you know White?" asked Sniper. "Know him? He's my father" said Blake, as Sniper flinched at Blake's words. They landed on a shipyard nearby Lake Lugano, as they landed, they attracted a huge horde of zombies, but the group got onto a Patrol Boat and sped away, but Blake left a Patrol Boat which was farther away behind because he knew White would defeat Satan and come here looking for Thereajus so Blake wanted to make his job easier.


	17. Defiance

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_White and trio get back from Hell, only to find Blake has gone missing. White has not exposed his actual feelings for the situation, but he did not want to melt down in front of the group. Blake has gone with his former mob member Antonio and Sniper from World War Death, and they used an OH23 Raven Antonio and Sniper had which White constructed. They are trying not to let Blake find out. Blake and his trio have made it to the secret island on Lake Lugano, and White and the whole group are about to make it there, on a mission to *again* assasinate the Zombie King, as his location has been confirmed on the secret island._

Blake pulled out his special M1911 Chrome, as he felt something was wrong, as he was growing older, he began to develop White's sense of detection along with a lot of other things White possessed, but detection was the first thing, as he slowly walked out with the M1911 Chrome, and there were 4 zombies that nobody saw coming at Blake, but Blake, with his senses knew they were coming from moment 1, so he turned to his right and fired his M1911 Chrome at zombies, and he saw blood falling on the ground, but at that moment, Sniper, Antonio, and Blake heard tons of maniac like shrieking, and then a horde of seemingly thousands of zombies was coming their way. "Whoa #$%!" cried out Antonio. "Quick, get back in the OH23 Raven!" commanded Sniper, as the trio got in just before the horde reached them, and it was so close there was a zombie grabbing onto the bottom of the OH23 Raven, but they brushed that zombie off because lucky enough, that zombie only had 1 arm, and Blake, with his sword, cut it off, and they were then looking down on thousands of zombies reaching up at the helicopter, with obviously no success, as the OH23 Raven was hundreds of feet in the air. "Let's blow them up, how about it?" said Antonio. "Sure, but I don't know how to operate an attack helicopter" said Sniper. "I do, let me take the wheel" said Blake, as he sat in the pilot seat. Blake then saw, out of the corner of his eye, a bag of Veggie Chips. "Hmm, funny, Jasmine used to love Veggie Chips, you guys have good taste" said Blake, as he opened the bag for eating after he gunned down the zombies. "Uh, yeah! I love Veggie Chips!" said Sniper, as Antonio, using hand gestures and a shrug, told Sniper he didn't know what Veggie Chips were. "I forgot now, what company makes the delicious Veggie Chips?" asked Blake. "Uh, I think it's the same brand that used to make Fritos, what was it, Lays?" said Sniper. "Antonio, could you fly this for a minute? I have to grab something from my bag" said Blake, as Antonio sat in the pilot seat. "Hey Sniper, I have some rifles in my bag, you wanna do us a favor and shoot zombies with them?" said Blake. "Sure" said Sniper, as Blake tossed him a Kar98K. "Oh, this?" said Sniper. "Sorry, it's all I brought" Blake lied, as he knew he had several high quality Sniper Rifles. Sniper turned around towards the ledge of the OH23 Raven. Blake then pushed Sniper right off the OH23 Raven. "IT WASN'T LAYS IT WAS VIRGADA [fake company] DREAM STEALER!" Blake yelled, as he had known Sniper had stolen the OH23 Raven from Jasmine, and was very angry. Antonio became scared. "Please Blake, he threatened to kill me if I told you the truth! He has many different LMGS and Assault Rifles, all I've got is a P99 [handgun]!" said Antonio, then Blake tried his special tactic, his keen ability to read other's minds greater than anyone else, and he exercised this tactic on Antonio, and used it to go into Antonio's past, and he found that Antonio was not lying to Blake. "I believe you" said Blake. "Thank God" said Antonio, as Blake took the pilot's seat again and went back to gunning, but he did not realize Sniper was still alive and had brought a Javelin [Rocket Launcher, not Olympic Sport] and was taking aim at the OH23 Raven, Blake didn't even know about it, so once the zombies were mostly killed, Sniper swam to the Lugano secret island and took aim at Blake, and fired, Blake saw the shot on his radar on the OH23 Raven, and Blake told Antonio to take the pilot's seat while Blake finished Sniper off, as he grabbed a China Lake [grenade launcher] and fired at Sniper, it didn't hit Sniper, but it reflected the Javelin shot, so now Blake was set to finish Sniper off with Sniper reloading, he grabbed a Panzerschrek, a German Rocket Launcher, and also the most powerful Rocket Launcher in existence, and fired at Sniper, and the blast was so huge it had to have killed Sniper... And have burnt down several trees. "Antonio, take us to the ground, we're ready to take on the Zombie King" said Blake, as Antonio flew the OH23 Raven to the ground, where Blake found Sniper's head, dismembered from the body, where the rest of his body was in about 4 or 5 pieces, and the armor Sniper was wearing was completely burned, but strangely enough his weapons weren't broken, so Blake picked up the Javelin and Sniper's Kar98K Blake had given him. "I use several useless weapons and decieve the important people in my life. DEAD I AM" said Blake, as the group moved on.

Meanwhile, White and the group had boarded the Patrol Boat, and suddenly, White, using his unearthly sight, happened to see an attack helicopter in the sky, but he couldn't identify what it exactly was, so he sped up the Patrol Boat they were on and identified the helicopter to be an OH23 Raven! "Hmm, I remember when I built Jasmine an OH23 Raven" White thought to himself, as they sped up and were going at about 225 miles per hour, and were scheduled to make it to the secret [or was secret] island on Lake Lugano, and then they identified a E2D Advanced Hawkeye, which is the greatest Earth made aircraft ever made [White and Blake constructed the Dassault Rafale F3 and AD Orbiter respectfully in the heavens, away from Earth]. "Holy #$%!" cried out Worthington. "I know, but what could it be doing here?" said White, as he looked through some binoculars then checked the radar, and Italians were inside the E2D Advanced Hawkeye, and they were attempting to destroy the OH23 Raven entering their secret island, and the OH23 Raven may be the best helicopter made, but it would be no match for the E2D Advanced Hawkeye, so White knew he and the crew would have to take action, as he secretly knew Blake had something to do with the OH23 Raven, so there was about to be a long and hard war.


	18. Steve and William join from Deadtube

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_"War is fear cloaked in courage"_

_ - William Westmoreland_

"Worthington, take out your XM25!" commanded White, as Worthington handed White the XM25. "Everyone open up on that E2D Advanced Hawkeye!" commanded White, as the group took out the guns they brought and began firing at the E2D Advanced Hawkeye, and that would begin the fight as White was driving the Patrol Boat, attempting to get closer to the E2D Advanced Hawkeye, and when they got close enough, he saw the OH23 Raven dropping down to the secret island, White realized Blake didn't know of the E2D Advanced Hawkeye, but at that moment, Blake took aim at the E2D Advanced Hawkeye with his looted Javelin, when the Javelin locks on to a person or vehicle, it releases kind of heat seeking missiles that make a straight up before coming crashing down on the target, so Blake locked on quick and fired the rocket, and the rocket soared up into the sky and crashed right down onto the E2D Advanced Hawkeye, and it sent the mighty aircraft into the water, killing the pilot and passenger[s]. White, realizing the battle was won, drove the Patrol Boat onto the Lake Lugano secret island, and met up with Blake. "Don't ever go off like that again" said White. "Good to have a Javelin, huh?" said Blake. "No #$%ing, let's do what we came here to do" said White, as the group walked into a secret cave on the Lake Lugano, they were greeted by about 15 or so people wielding a powerful weapon. "Turn back now, before you meddle with forces beyond your control! Master will not like your presence!" a ninja said. "Careful everyone, I can spot out Water Swords, Fire Swords, Earth Swords, and Wind Sowrds!" said White, as the group began to fight. "As you wish" a ninja said, as the group went head to head, but the ninjas did not fight fair, as 3 of them ganged up on Hunt, and 4 of them tried to attack Karie but they would find no luck fighting Karie and a Love Maker and eventually ninjas began to be downed and the ones ganging up on Hunt ended up being the last left, but Hunt decided to demonstrate his usefulness by falling on the ground and pulling a Soldier's Dead Man's Hand [a tactic used by soldiers who get downed in battle, who pull out C4s and blow up everyone around them] but Hunt made sure to toss the C4 because he was not downed, and he pulled the clicker and the ninjas' blood and body was blown up into tons of pieces, and the entrance to the cave was now a bloody mess. "PMC team, you are cleared to engage!" Worthington said through a walkie talkie, and then 9 soldiers came through a cave. "Worthington, what's a group of PMC Operatives doing here?" said White. "You said we needed all hands on deck!" said Worthington. "Worthington, they aren't even 30 years old, and the only gun you gave them was a M4A1!" said White. "PMC! Let's do this!" the PMC Leader cried out. "Fine, they can stay, but if they die or are wounded, the blood's on your hands" said White, as he secretly gave the PMC Operatives a Sentry Gun to deploy so they could defend themselves better, because an M4A1 is a terrible assault rifle that has horrible damage, bad fire rate, bad mobility, and bad accuracy and a Sentry Gun would help them out. "Sentry Gun ready for deployment!" said the PMC leader. The group advanced and found something weird. A whole band of 40 Italian militia was waiting for them, and began to open fire. "PMC Team! You are cleared to engage!" the PMC Leader shouted, as the PMC Operatives deployed the Sentry Gun and began to return fire against the Italians. "God Dammit, we've been setup!" Worthington realized, as they too, began to return fire, but the PMC Operatives were the group MVP, as them and their Sentry Gun killed roughly 30 of the 40 Italians, and the group managed to finish the militia quickly. The group moved on, and found more Italian militia, but this group was bad news, as they took out the PMC's Sentry Gun, and had the US Forces pinned down, but White broke the ice by blasting the militia with his XM25 Worthington gave him, while the PMC Operatives did their job well also. They defeated the last of the Italian militia when they reached another group of ninjas, although they didn't know it, because the ninjas were in hiding and were attempting a sneak attack, although Blake, with his mind reading ability, and White, with his keen senses, were able to identify the ninjas. They found where they were hiding and stabbed the 4 ninjas to death. "Wow, a lot of resistance is coming our way" said Hunt, as the group proceeded. "Hunt, we haven't seen the last of either group, just ready yourself" said White, as they proceeded and found something new waiting for them. A knight stood at one point of the cave, and he was joined by a mage, an archer, and a Black Mage. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said the knight. "You have people that know how to fight and are going to kill you if you don't move out of our way" said White. "Morgana! Show these fools how to conjure a spell!" the knight said to their Black Mage, as the Black Mage, apparently named Morgana, began to summon a huge wave of fire, but White, using a spell of his own, silenced the fire. "That one knows magic!" the archer exclaimed. "Have you come here to defeat the King?" the knight asked. "What king, the Zombie King?" asked White. "No, the one they call Thereajus?" asked the knight. "He isn't a king of anything but his parent's house, but we're here to kill him and extract a rare and deadly virus" said White. "He has enslaved us and threatens us with zombieism if we fail to collaborate, will you accept us as comrades to your fight?" the knight asked. "What are your names?" asked White. "I am William, the mage is Steve, the archer is actually a former CIA Agent by the name of Jason, and the Black Mage's name is Morgana, and we don't actually talk like this, you've got to help us, set us free, please!" the knight, named William said. "We were in a detective agency, and we went on a rocket to meet up with someone named Dark, but he deceived us and enslaved us, making us work for this Doctor Thereajus" said Steve. "Well get out of the ridiculous clothes and join us in the fight" said White, as he tossed the group army uniforms. They were thankful to get out of their medieval gear, and they were ready. "Um, can I ask for your name?" asked Steve. "Just call me White, and this is [points to people, respectfully] General Worthington, Lieutenant Hunt, Captain Cook, Karie, Eugene, Eustace, Jorge, they are the PMC Operatives, and this is my son, Blake" said White. "Well, White, thank you for your help, but we don't have guns, do you have any we can use to help you guys out with?" asked Steve. "Sure" said White, as he tossed Steve a Detective's Special Revolver [quite convenient and fitting, don't ya think?], he tossed William a Scoped 24 Bore Long Shot, he gave Jason the CIA Agent a HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle [not to be confused with the PSG1 Sniper Rifle], and when he went to give Morgana the gun, she replied "I don't need a gun, and in fact, I am not even with them, so if you would allow me, may I please leave here?" asked Morgana. "Sure, you're free now" said White, as Morgana began to leave the cave. "Why did you want to see Dark?" asked White. "We had to inquire about something a murderer had left us, but it was total deception, the note even said Dark was a female, but now that wasn't even true, and he captured us, and when we tried to resist, our guns did virtually nothing to him." said Steve. "Well rest assured, Dark is dead" said White. "Why, how do you know?" asked Steve. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later" replied White as the group continued into the cave. White then heard the moaning of zombies start to gradually get louder. "Everyone get to cover! They're coming our way!" commanded White, as most of the group simply got into the truck the PMC Operatives were driving. White, however, stayed. The PMC Leader stuck his head out the window. "would you like us to cover you from this car?" he asked. "Sure, I could use it, why not?" asked White. The zombies approached, and there were a lot, but there was practically no room to run in the cave, so they would have to finish the zombies before they got to the group.

"He that can heroically endure adversity will bear prosperity with equal greatest of the soul; for the mind that cannot be dejected by the former is not likely to be transported without the latter"

- Henry Fielding


	19. Deceased

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_"War makes rattling good history; but Peace is poor reading."_

_-Thomas Hardy_

White decided he'd make things interesting by tossing Bouncing Betties and Claymores all over the battlefield. The zombies approached, and the explosions killed much of the horde, but not enough to make it not a horde anymore, as White continued to toss Claymores and Bouncing Betties, with the PMC Operatives killing zombies with nothing but the lowly M4A1, and the zombies eventually made it to the group, and that's when White jumped onto the truck the PMC Operatives and everyone else were in, and the zombies swarmed the truck while White killed them, but then a problem came up, a zombies broke a window in the truck, and eventually other zombies noticed and they began to get into the truck, but thankfully, Eugene had his Colt M1911 Concierto and was a very fast reloader and he was able to hold off some of the zombies before they even got far into the truck, but then White heard a huge howl that sounded like zombies but was actually much worse, as he had to duck to narrowly avoid a flying creature that went at White, and when White looked at the creature it turned out he was looking at a very rare Zombie Bat! "Oh come on!" said White, as the zombies were slowly being handled, but White found something rare and dire: he was running out of ammo. Thankfully, Worthington came to his rescue, as he tossed a Thompson [assault rifle] up to White, it had 400 bullets and was more than capable of taking down the Zombie Bat. "White, there seems to be only 1 thing left, should we come out?" the PMC Leader asked. "Absolutely not, but do me a favor, start driving! I'll shoot the Bat!" commanded White, as the PMC Leader began driving at roughly 150 Miles Per Hour, and the Bat was suddenly in reach as it let out a huge howl again and dove at White, and White once again narrowly managed to dodge this, and he shot the Bat with his Thompson, and it hit the Bat and did mild damage, but not enough to really slow it down. All of a sudden, Blake came up onto the top of the truck, with his Javelin. "Blake what are you doing?" asked White. "Just cover me while the Javelin locks on!" Blake said, while the Bat continued to attempt to damage the duo, Blake's Javelin was locking on. All of a sudden, the truck began to slow down, which was good because the Javelin does better locking on at far distance targets, so the Bat sped ahead, and when Blake went to go lock on again, the Javelin succeeded and he fired the Javelin at the Bat, it made a huge explosion and the Bat fell dead. The group came out once the Bat had died, and the group advanced after White cremated the body just to be sure, and they came up on another large group of ninjas. "Turn back now or perish!" 1 ninja exclaimed. Steve then shot the ninja with his Detective's special, and it fell dead, then the group of ninjas began to fight. Cook led the fight with his Juggernaut MG, and the group was able to finish the ninjas quickly and without any wounds. "Way to quickdraw Steve!" White exclaimed. "Didn't feel like talking" Steve replied, as the group moved on, the PMC Operatives following closely behind in the truck, everyone else was on foot. Then they came up on what White had ventured so far into the cave to get to, Doctor Thereajus was spotted a short 20 feet away on his Master Computer. "Nobody talk, nobody shoot I'm going to use stealth" said White, as he crouched and went up the stairs that led to Thereajus himself on his computer chair. He was talking with someone using some kind of voice chat. "I trust our ninjas and the militia were able to take out the group?" the person on Thereajus' screen said. "I'm afraid not, I haven't heard from anyone, I think they took out the specimen Zombie Bat we sent too, you have to get here and kill them before they kill me!" Thereajus said to the person on the screen, and suddenly, White pulled the plug on the computer, Thereajus looked up and looked in horror. "You!" he exclaimed. White responded by putting his sword through the screen of his computer and pointing his CZ75 he had in his pocket at Thereajus. "You don't know what we've done to you!" Thereajus said in a shaky voice. "Of course I do, it's obvious, the tortured souls, Jasmine, the God Damned OH23 Raven, Blake and I both! Of course I know! I am the God of this Earth, and I will have my revenge!" White exclaimed as he put the bullet in Thereajus' chest, which killed him. At that point, the Zombie King entered the room, and was sneaking up on White, and White had no idea he was there. "White! Look out!" said Karie, as the group got to action, and White turned around and put his sword through the Zombie King, and he fell to the ground, but he was not dead, he was just using a limb recovery and wound healing on himself and for that he needed to be sitting or lying down, and that can be very decieving, but White, as he always would, decided to make sure, he set the Zombie King's body on fire, but the Zombie King has heat resistance, so this would do nothing, as he got right back, completely repaired and on fire, so Karie shot the Zombie King square in the head, but now that the Zombie King's head was as durable as Concrete, the bow wouldn't even stick in his head, and by the time the group reached the top of the stairs leading to Thereajus' lab, the Zombie King had comepletely set the place on fire with himself being on fire. He could not be melee attacked and he was hard as concrete, so bullets and bows would not effect him. As you remember, the Zombie King's touch to anyone but White is instant death, just like the Grim Reaper. Water would not wash the fire off, because the Zombie King's body is set to reject water and ice instantly and immediately, so he began to charge White, and when White dodged, he saw something terrible, right next to Thereajus' computer was a Time Bomb! They could not escape with the Zombie King on their heels, so everyone but 1 person would have to escape, and that one person had to be able to hold off the Zombie King for long enough for the others to escape. White, using gravitational powers, pushed the Zombie King, he ran to Blake. "Blake listen, not everyone will be able to get out of here, bastard Thereajus set a Time Bomb here that will kill all on the island, so here's what I'm doing. You will takeover my millions of years held throne, you Blake, need to take my place as God of this Earth, and you need to start by leading everyone hereout of here, I need to stay back and hold him off [points to Zombie King]" said White. "But, what will become of you?" asked Blake. "Blake, don't you get it? I'm going to die, but get out of here now! Live for me, keep Earth and everyone safe, make this sacrifice not in vain, now get the #$% out of here, before this place blows up!" said White, as he pushed Blake away, as the Zombie King gave White a shove, which hurt more than anything else ever endured. "GO! Get out of here!" said White, as Blake reluctantly left, as with teary eyes, he shot an RPG-7 shot at the Zombie King before the PMC Leader went about 200 Miles Per Hour in their truck. "Blake, we did all we could, now White wants you to take the throne, I for one want White's sacrifice not to be in vain, take the throne and find a queen!" said Karie, as Karie too, became to be teary eyed, as they were about to lose their best fighter. "I will! I will avenge White! The bastard who was talking to Thereajus will #$%ing pay!" said Blake, as he then began to break down crying, the first time he had ever cried. They got out of the cave after about half an hour of driving. "Go! The bomb will surely blow up any minute!" the PMC Leader commanded, as everyone boarded the OH23 Raven, and Blake drove it off the island, the PMC Leader came to him. "You've been through enough, want me to take the wheel?" he asked. "No, I must now be tougher than White would have imagined, I must replace White, and at that moment, the secret island on Lake Lugano exploded, and Blake was certain both the Zombie King and White were dead. "We got out just in time" said the PMC leader. "Wait, so what the #%$? God is dead? Who will replace him?" asked Worthington. "I must take the throne in honor of White, and I must try to be better than White." said Blake, as he started to cry again, but this time made it a little more discreet, as the group eventually made it back to Italy, where Blake let Antonio drive the OH23 Raven to the mansion, as Blake took White's Dassault Rafale F3, or now his, and they were back to their mansion about 3 hours after the explosion. Blake went to sleep that night frustrated and sad, and woke up the same way. The group decided they had to find out who was talking to Thereajus, as Blake was trying to remember the picture on that screen. He suddenly gasped with a though. "I know who it is! It's that bastard Joel Millington! Satan must have brought him back, and he is back! I know where he is! We have to get to Cuba!" said Blake. Blake, who was now the new leader of the group, had to finish what White had started, and the group agreed to pack and be ready by noon to go to Cuba for a rematch.


	20. Cursed

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_"If we don't end war, war will end us"_

_-HG Wells_

_"In modern war, you will die like a dog for no reason"_

_-Ernest Hemingway_

Blake packed a FAD ACOG Scope and a PKP Pecheneg incase he ran out of ammo on the FAD, everyone else packed their normal guns. "Time to finish what my father started!" Blake exclaimed to the group, as it was met by approval. "Here's the plan, when we get to Joel Millington's headquarters, it will have many people, traps, ninjas, and snipers, so we have to split up here. I want PMC Team, Worthington, and Hunt with me, I want Karie to lead the other group, which is where I want everyone else. Karie, Eustace, Eugene, Jorge, and I have been there before, so follow our lead! Any question?" asked Blake. Nobody responded, it appeared everyone had accepted their role. "Good! We will go in our aircraft, which will be the Dassault Rafale F3, everyone pile in now! Let's go!" Blake announced, as the group entered the Dassault Rafale F3. Blake was piloting, and he had the PMC Team send in a AH6 Overwatch, which in the future, could be self operated [the AH6 Overwatch is an attack helicopter that, as states in the name, watches over the side that deploys it]. The group reached Cuba in about 2 hours after takeoff with surprisingly no resistance. "Everyone, we are coming up on an airport in Cuba, prepare for a bumpy landing, as I see it is a full airport, but it's the only airport for hundreds of miles, we have no time to waste" said Blake, as he picked the weakest plane in the airport, and with the Dassault Rafale F3's durability, he slammed it right into the plane, which was merely an Airplane, so it sent it flying in the air and actually sent it so far it landed in a road near a convenience mart in Cuba, as Blake landed where the plane used to be. "Hey, in an apocalypse, nobody's going to travel by air, I doubt" thought Blake, as the group left the plane, they walked to a huge office tower, which was Joel Millington's headquarters. "Alright, PMC Team, Worthington, and Hunt, with me, let's do this!" said Blake, as the group entered the office tower, they split up, Blake's group was immediately met by people with weird logos on their uniforms. They were not armed but "tried" to force the group to leave, but again, THEY WERE NOT ARMED! Blake killed the 3 that were there. "Wait a second, do you know what this is? This is a Spetsnaz logo! But what could that mean?" said Blake. "It obviously means Spetsnaz are around!" said Hunt. "But, didn't you say you eliminated the Russians?" said Blake. "No, we eliminated Germans" said Worthington. "We can handle the Spetsnaz, but we must move quickly!" the PMC Leader interrupted, as the group proceeded. The group led by Karie, Eustace, Eugene, and Jorge was interrupted by armed Spetsnaz, and they were a little tougher to fight, obviously, than unarmed Spetsnaz, but Karie, with a suppressed RSASS, killed them with super speed proficiency, as the group moved on. Blake's group was engaged by about 40 or so ninjas, but none of them were in plain sight, but Blake, having inherited White's super senses, knew they were there, but the ninjas didn't know the group arrived, so Blake placed some Tripwire Bombs where he knew the ninjas were going to jump out at them, and he yelled very loud "Come get us, #$%#$!" he screamed, and the ninjas jumped out at them right where he thought they would, and instantly several Tripwire Bombs. They proceeded and came up on a trap. There were 2 buttons on a wall, and the loudspeaker Millington would use to talk to them sounded off "Hello Blake, my friend! I see you, I see Karie, Eustace, Eugene, and Jorge, but do tell me, where is White?" he asked, having already known the answer. "Shut the #$% up and tell me your little #$%ing game" said Blake, getting very angry. "Cool your jets, here's the game: there are 2 buttons on the wall, one with a picture of a USAS12 Shotgun, and the other with a MP7 SubMachine Gun, one of your teammates snuck one of the guns here onto your plane, but never remembered to take it off the plane you entered here so abruptly and took out my cronies' planes, but you can't go back to the plane! If you don't pick the right button in 25 seconds, a Time Bomb, just like your father happened to, oh, I don't know, notice? I have set 38 Time Bombs in several numerous places that are already going off, and can only be defused by getting the button right, and the Time Bomb goes off instantly if you get the wrong answer, so choose wisely! Hahahahahaha!" He said through the loudspeaker. "Smuggled? That must be the MP7, Cook's favorite weapon" said Worthington. "You'd better be sure!" said Blake. "Come on press it! Yes I'm sure, we only have 15 seconds left!" said Worthington, as Blake hit the MP7 button, and the door opened, and with that, the group was able to proceed, when they came up on a problem. They met up with more Spetsnaz, and the Spetsnaz here had C4 strapped ob their chest, and the C4 here would cause the entire building to go down. "Everyone, strike them only in the head! There is C4 on their chests, this building will come down if it is activated!" Blake commanded. Meanwhile, the other group continued to walk and they came on 2 doors leading into different rooms, when Joel Millington's loudspeaker went off. "Hello Karie and company! Have you been good since I last saw you all? I can see White is not good, as I heard what happened and I must say [sarcastically] how unfortunate! I offered him a chance to work for me on that fateful day, and he would never have gotten an enemy and later on, found his demise. anyway, what you see here is your first test of the day, one door leads to a door clustered with Nova 6 Gas that will fill the room up, and likewise, the door you entered here has been shut and laser locked, so a rocket launcher could not take it out! The other room has nothing in it and from that you may proceed! Good luck! Hahahahahahahaha!" Millington said through the loudspeaker. Karie shot the Loudspeaker with the RSASS, now there were obviously more, it was just to burn off steam. "What one do we pick?" Eustace said. "Well, let's see, this room was the once White and Blake blew the walls down in only to find the Nova 6 Gas was there and had to turn back, so we should pick the other one" said Karie. "Impressive memory" said Steve, as the group picked the room on their left, and when they were all in, the door shut, and the room they didn't choose began to be filled with Nova 6 Gas, Karie was right. "Impressive! However, you are not even close to done! That was as easy as I allow it to get Karie! Steve, get ready to use your detective work, because by the end of the day, i guarantee one of you, or more, will not make it out of this Office Tower! Remember how death vows have always been met up to this point! With Blue telling Hunt and Cash, Cash died, Red telling White, Worthington, and Blue, with the Italian Militia that helped you told you you wouldn't make it on the island! That last one was the biggest blow! Not all of you will make it out! Hahahahahaha!" Millington howled, as ninjas greeted the group and there were plenty of them, and then Millington said "Oh, and the one who dies is going to be a famed Sniper! Hahahahahahaha!" He howled. Karie shuddered, the only ones Karie was aware of who were good snipers were Karie and then Blake, as both of them did it for a living, Millington had put a death vow on Blake or Karie most likely!


	21. Trapped

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_"I do not know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones."_

_-Albert Einstein_

Blake's group moved on after defeating the ninjas, and they came up on another trap, this one had 3 Time Bombs set in a large, library-like room. "This next test will be a kind of scavenger test! I will hide the Time Bombs here in this giant library, appropriately fitted with books that are just as heavy and have the same color as the Time Bombs! They will go off in 2 minutes, and if you can find them, I will give you the code, they are in my diary, well, not diary, but diary LOOKING like book, kind of a journal, and you have to find and correctly use the right code! If you enter the wrong code, Kaboom! You all die! Good luck! Hahahahahahaha!" Millington said through the loudspeaker. Blake searched the magazine section, the PMC Team searched the computer lab, and Worthington and Hunt searched the paperback and hardcover books, but they couldn't find the Bombs, and they were under 1 minute left, then Blake saw something fall down off the ceiling. It hit him. "It's a trap! The Bombs are on the ceiling!" Blake yelled, as he grabbed the Bomb and went for the journal. Worthington looked at the ceiling, and there it was, a Time Bomb held to the ceiling with tons of tape and super glue, which was barely holding it, and the Bomb fell on the ground, and Worthington rushed for the journal while Hunt went to go help the PMC Team, but when Hunt got to the PMC Team, they had already found the Time Bomb and were running for the journal. "I got it! The code for the 1st Time Bomb is 5MG5P2!" said Blake, as he typed the digits into the Bomb, and the Bomb powered down, as Blake went to a nearby window and threw it out the window, and it landed in a river and exploded, but it wasn't close enough to effect anyone. "The code for the 2nd Bomb is 57WHHQ!" said Worthington, as he put the code into the Bomb, the Bomb powered off, and he threw that Bomb out the window. "The final code for the 3rd Time Bomb is DOM42J!" The PMC Leader said, as a PMC Operative put the code into the Bomb, and it powered off, the group was safe. The loudspeaker went off "Very impressive! However, it can only get harder from here! Hahahahahahaha! Oh, and Blake, I just thought I'd tell you, your girlfriend and her team have been neutralized and I plan to eliminate them forever! No coming back this time without White's power! Hahahahahaha!" Millington howled. "Your girlfriend?" Worthington asked. "I don't #$%ing know, I'm going to make an assumption he's just being an #$%$# and saying they got a hold of Karie and the group! We gotta get there!" Blake said. "But we can't, the Time Bombs will explode!" the PMC Leader said. "What's your name?" asked Blake. "PMC Leader Kipnis at your service!" The PMC Leader, who revealed his name to be Kipnis, said. "Well Kipnis, something you probably don't know about White and me, we were always excellent at saving people from death and destruction, we gotta get Karie and the group, WE DON'T LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND EVER!" said Blake, as he rushed faster than ever, as the group trailed him as close as possible, and Blake took out a Stick of Dynamite, and placed it on a wall. "Are you crazy! A Time Bomb could be in that wall!" Hunt exclaimed, but Blake set the Dynamite on fire and it blew the wall down, and Blake, using his sword, cut his way through the rest of the wall, and he found Karie and the group fighting and defeating the ninjas. "Blake! He lied, we were never under any danger!" Karie exclaimed. "#$%! We just wasted all that time for nothing, great going Blake!" Worthington said, Blake turned around. "Shut up, I have been given a very stressful and strenuous position, I certainly don't need a human to #$%$ at me about what I'm doing wrong, but anyway, let's move!" said Blake, as the final ninja fell dead, they came up on a Dark Room. "Everyone, Night Vision goggles on!" said Blake, as the group put on Night Vision goggles, as Blake would discover, standing right in front of him, was Joel Millington. "Whoa #$%!" Blake exclaimed, as Millington knocked him back with a machete, and the group got ready to fight. "Ha! No no no!" said Millington, as he hit a switch, and a metal wall appeared and formed right behind Blake, blocking off the whole rest of the group. "You think you're getting what your father didn't? Just because you're weaker and more pathetic than him doesn't mean you get special treatment! For my final game, and our final battle, you shall fight me with guns! I shall choose my guns, but your guns will be taken and replaced with, oh, other guns!" said Millington, as they appeared via teleporter [created in the future], and Blake was given an Arisaka Bayonet, while Millington was given a ACR 6.8 and a G18. "Bull #$%! Why do you get the better guns? Are you that scared of me?" Blake taunted, and they were teleported to the beach outside of Millington's headquarters, and they began to fight, and Blake, being a professional Sniper, and the Arisaka is *kind of* a Sniper Rifle, but it had such low quality you could probably get more gunfire from a Paintball gun. Blake searched the beach looking for a place to camp and look for Millington, and he found a guard tower [beach terms, not a jail guard tower], he hid under a bunch of life vests, and waited, as being a Sniper is kind of like being a Tiger or Lion, as Blake would have to wait for an unsuspecting Millington to come by, looking for Blake, before Blake would shoot Millington, but the Arisaka, being such a bad Sniper Rifle, would have to hit Millington in the head to kill in 1 shot, and if Blake was discovered or failed to kill Millington with the shot, it would very likely be game over, as Millington, with his fast firing ACR 6.8 and his even faster firing G18 would probably find Blake and get the easy kill, so Blake just sat there, and waited, and finally after about half an hour, he saw Millington coming at the guard tower, he did not know Blake was hiding there, which worked to Blake's advantage. Blake took aim at Millington's head, but all of a sudden, a huge wind began to come at a high rate, which was terrible, because wind heavily influenced an Ariskaka's shot, so Blake couldn't take aim at Millington until the wind stopped, which it didn't until Millington was out of shooting range, so Blake knew he'd have to move, so he very quietly took the life vests off and got on foot, following Millington, and still Millington had no idea Blake was there, Blake climbed a palm tree nearby Millington, and got to the very top of the tree, and once again took aim, and he had Millington's head in his sights, but then, like luck would have it, another wind came in, and this was very bad, so Blake couldn't aim at Millington, but worse, the leaves of the tree were being blown off the tree, and a leaf hit Millington in the back, and when Millington turned around, he spotted Blake, and began firing at Blake, Blake was very lucky to dodge the bullets, but he reached for the secondary weapon he had been given, and all he had been given was a USP .45, which is one of the lowest quality pistols there are, but Blake had no choice, as Millington got behind the tree where Blake was, Blake aimed at him with the USP .45 and fired a bullet, which hit Millington square in the chest, and while Millington was stunned, Blake took out his Arisaka, and jammed the Bayonet into Millington's wound, which hurt in many ways for Millington, as Blake pointed the Arisaka at Millington's head. "You have defeated me, for this round! There are 3 rounds, it is a best of 3, and I assure you, your weapons will be of even worse quality! Hahahahahaha!" said Millington, as he used the teleporter, they teleported to the streets of Cuba, which were large and hard to navigate, as Blake then realized it was a simulation and he could not kill Millington for real, at least, yet. Blake was given a USAS12 and a Glock 17 pistol. "You gotta be #$%%ing me" said Blake, as Millington was given a MSR Bolt Action Sniper Rifle and a P90 Ripper. Blake knew he would have a much tougher task this time, he'd have to go to Millington this time, and Millington would be the Sniper here, while Blake would have a useless shotgun and a useless pistol. Blake, using his quick wits, found a scope in his backpack, then found a serrated black edge in a glass jewelry in a shop, put them all together, and upgraded the Glock 17 to a Glock 17 Hitman, a much better gun that had added range with a mini Bayonet on it, and Blake began to move, and kept in the shadows because Millington was likely sniping, and the MSR, no matter where it hits, unless it's the legs or arms, is a one shot kill, so Blake knew he'd have to watch himself. He searched for Millington and found him sniping, ironically enough, in a window on the 4th floor of his simulated headquarters, so Blake looked down his Glock 17 Hitman Scope, and shot what he thought was a shot right between the eyes, but Blake saw it wasn't the real Millington, but rather, a decoy! "#$%!" Blake shouted, and then he heard a loud shot, and then he heard Millington laugh out loud. "I win this round my friend! And I should tell you, if you lose the next round, all your friends die! If you should have good luck and defeat me, your friends get to walk free! But then of course, we still have to have our real life fight, whether you win or lose! This next match you must win, your friend's lives depend on it! Hahahahahahahaha!" He howled. They were then teleported into Millington's Headquarters' office tower, where it all began, and this was it, Millington had Blake's group trapped like dogs, and their life hung in Blake's hands, Blake was given a Javelin, which was useless indoors, and a RPG-7, which could have serious recoil effects. "Oh, and I forgot to say, if a tie happens here, your friends die! Hahahahahaha!" Millington howled, as this was it, Blake's first day of leadership was either going to go horribly wrong or perfect in all ways.


	22. Avenged and Confused

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_"In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons"._

_-Herodotus_

Blake scrambled around the tower, and in the simulation, none of the traps or people are present, so it made being mobile much easier. Blake was still having trouble, having to constantly move with a heavy RPG-7 that had only 1 shot. Blake would have to strike Millington head on, because Millington was wearing a Flak Jacket, which was extremely repellent to explosives, he had a Riot Shield, a Ballistic Vest, which would increase his durability, and he had a PP90M1, which was fast firing, and would be lethal if he caught Blake off guard. Blake also realized he couldn't shoot Millington in the back because the Riot Shield would reflect his only RPG-7 Rocket, then he would be doomed, and so would the rest off the group. Blake would have to confront Millington head on and hope to catch him off guard. Either way, the odds were stacked heavily in Millington's favor. Blake began to worry, as he wondered exactly how that would be possible. "What would White have done?" Blake thought to himself, then he spotted Millington on a map of the elevators on the 3rd floor, and Blake noticed Millington was on the 6th floor coming down. If Blake was going to ever have a chance of winning this fight, this was going to be his only chance. Blake went up the stairs, and found the 4th floor elevator, where he had to take a stab as to where Millington was going to show up at, if he was wrong, it would likely be Blake's only chance of getting Millington, squandered. Blake then heard a click, then saw the door open, when it was fully open, Blake took 1 second to make sure the real Millington was there, confirmed it, then fired the rocket, the rocket hit Millington head on, and Millington fell to the ground, and pulled out a Five Seven Pistol and began shooting Blake. Blake dodged all the bullets, and when Millington went to reload, Blake closed in and stabbed Millington with his sword, finishing him off. "You... You beat me" Millington said, completely stunned. They left the simulation machine, and Blake's friends emerged from the iron wall, and they had Millington cornered. "Think you have me beat? Ha! Watch this!" said Millington, as the teleporter lit up, and Steve dashed forward to shoot Millington, but he and Blake were caught in the teleporter, and the 2 and Millington were teleported to the coliseum that White and Millington had dueled at so long ago. "Your father may have beat me, half pint, but you are much less than him, I shall offer you the same choice I offered him. You may work for my company at the terms I offered your father, you may keep everything, you may keep your weapons, your clothes, your personality, and I may even let you keep your girlfriend, but in exchange, you offer complete surrender to me, and your friends are to be IMMEDIATELY DISPATCHED!" Millington said. "First off, let's be clear, Karie is not my girlfriend [Millington rolled his eyes], Second off, when my father rejected and fought back, what good did it do you? Now, me and my little friend right here, Steve, and I are gonna murder you just like he did so long ago!" said Blake. "Steve? How the hell did he get here? No matter, he is only a minor inconvenience, your decision, I will simply crush you right now!" said Millington, as a few choppers flew above the coliseum. "You never fight fair do you?" said Steve. "Nope, White and Blake know me best!" said Millington, as he took out 2 Guardian Blades, the longest, lightest, and most powerful blades in all of Earth's history. "You think that matters? Watch this!" said Blake, as he took out the ultimate blade. "It's called White's Blade, appropriately named, because it is the greatest Blade ever crafted in all of history, I inherited from the best himself, my father White! You will die now for everything you've ever done to me and White! I will now take revenge for him!" Exclaimed Blake, as he charged Millington with the blade, the choppers fired and landed head on with Blake, but White's Blade grants an ability to absorb all blows with projectiles, so Blake was unaffected, and Millington had to use both swords to reflect one sword. Steve took aim at Millington with his Detective's Special, and found Millington may be much better tha Blake in virtually every attribute of fighting, except for 1 vital one. Attitude, Spirit, Motivation, the reason Blake was winning the fight was because he had come in Millington's headquarters with something known at the time as an "Assassin's Hunger" meaning he would stop at nothing short of death to take revenge in White's name, so Blake had come in with all his mojo and determination, about the same determination as the 300 Spartans, but with the intentions of having far more success. Blake had every intention of slashing Millington's throat off. Millington had known, or thought he'd known he'd easily defeat Blake and more than likely kill Blake, so he took the situation casually. Blake had made it through and defeated Millington with pathetic guns through determination, the exact same thing that propelled White through his first few years of leadership, which ended up being long and dominating, as White never lost a fight in his life, Blake can't say the same, but he had started off just like White had, completing a major mission that he had no business in completing. Blake thrust White's Blade at Millington, Millington reflected the blow, but then something horrifyingly strange happened: one of the Guardian Blades broke off completely. Millington tossed it aside, all the time dodging the Detective's Special bullets coming from Steve. Then the choppers decided to lock onto Steve, who was without any protection or anything, but then Blake did an amazing thing, the White's Blade began to flash, and at that moment, a storm of meteors began to hail on the choppers, and the choppers spun out of control and crash landed on the ground, so they wouldn't be problems anymore. Blake refocused his attention on Millington, but Millington caught Blake off guard and held the Guardian Blade up to Blake's throat. "Game over" said Millington, but then Blake took Millington's arm, took the sword off of his throat, and he bent the arm a full 360 degrees, snapping it and likely breaking it, and Millington dropped the last Guardian Blade. Blake picked it up, and destroyed it with White's Blade. "You're right, game over, for you!" said Blake, as Millington began to back away. "You haven't defeated me yet!" said Millington, as he drew a .44 Magnum from his pocket and shot Blake square in the head with it, a lethal shot, but Blake didn't even look mildly hurt by it. "Absorbing of projectiles remember?" said Blake, as Millington, still not out of it, drew a SOG Knife and went at Blake, but this time, Steve shot Millington in the chest before he reached Blake. "Now I have you!" said Blake, as he put his White's Blade at Millington. "I will take you with me!" said Millington, as he took a Time Bomb out of his backpack, which had 10 seconds to detonation. "Oh no! I'm going to die!" Steve exclaimed. "No you won't!" said Blake, as his White's Blade flashed white, he teleported Steve back to Millington's Headquarters, and the Time Bomb exploded. The entire coliseum was in ruins, but there, yet, Blake and Millington were somehow still alive. "I was wearing a Bomb Squad suit! How were you not effected?" Exclaimed Millington. "You moron, REFLECTING PROJECTILES! REMEMBER?" Exclaimed Blake, as he now knew he was going to win the battle, and the war. Blake raised his White's Blade. "IN MY FATHER'S NAME, YOU DIE!" Blake shouted, as Millington could no longer resist death, and Blake plunged the sword into Millington, Millington went breathless, then slowly died. Blake teleported himself back to the headquarters. The group, who had been waiting in suspense, cheered and applauded Blake's return. "Blake! You won! We knew you could do it!" Karie exclaimed, as Karie hugged Blake openly and heartily, and the group left the office tower. Blake did something that, this time, would be everlasting. "White destroyed this building when he last defeated Millington. At least now I can say I have avenged White, who is and always will be the greatest warrior ever! This last thing is for him!" Blake exclaimed, as waving his White's Blade, a huge Fire storm came and set the entire building to flames, but Blake wasn't finished yet. Blake fired a ton of Javelin shots at the Tower, while the group chipped in with tons of gunfire and explosives, then, when the entire building had been completely levelled, they went home in the Dassault Rafale F3. They landed at the mansion, Blake went to Worthington, Hunt, Cook, Steve, William, and the PMC Team. "Here, my friends, is where I leave this Earth. I, in the name of White, am officially taking the throne as God. I have avenged my father, and now all threats have been removed, so I am now heading up to the heavens with my friends. I am leaving the rebuilding of this Earth in your hands. I have had an excellent time here on Earth with you, other than the obvious, it was actually really fun. Farewell, and eventually, I will see you all in heaven" said Blake. "Blake, you have been essential in this entire Earth's survival. It's been an honor working with you. Good luck being our new God!" said Worthington. "Your Father may not have been my favorite character, but you, Blake, have earned my utmost respect. Good luck leading our Kingdom of Heaven" Hunt said. "Blake, your Father basically made the decision to promote me to Captain. You are awesome, just like your Father. You, take care, on behalf of the living humans on Earth" said Cook. "Blake, that fight with you vs Millington demonstrated how far you will go to win a fight. I would've done the same thing to avenge my own father, and it was an honor to fight that final fight with you. Have great luck being God and all, on behalf of William and I" said Steve. "You and White rescued me, Steve, and Jason from the clutches of Doctor Thereajus and Millington. Thank you, have an excellent journey being God" William said. "Blake, your Father trusted in us to aid you guys in the mission where he persihed. We respect you and your father, and on behalf of the entire PMC Operatives, we all wish you the best of luck in Heaven!" PMC Leader Kipnis said. Blake gathered the group of Karie, Eustace, Eugene, and Jorge, Blake spread his wings, and using Team Power, he used his wings to psychically carry the other 4 up with him, and the group down below waved goodbye to him, as he went higher and higher into the sky, until they eventually entered White's house in heaven, which would now be Blake's. Blake entered the house, and the let the group in, as Blake's reward to the group would be eternal life, but in order to do that, they would have to live in the House in Heave, as it was called, or else their souls would die off evetually, and they, too, would die. In the House of Heaven, or Blake's house now, souls are able to be preserved for an everlasting time. Blake had begun to fill in White's shoes, but then Blake found something weird on the wall in the House of Heaven. Blake looked closer, and found it was a note to him from White! It read:

_"Dear Blake, if we should ever be on a mission and I finally meet with Death's face, you are to watch the video enclosed in this noted. From- White"_

Blake picked up the video disc, and put it into their DVD Player, and he saw White sitting in a chair. "Blake, if you are watching this, I have been KIA [Killed in Action]. You have taken the throne if it wasn't a sudden death, and if it was, well, now you have the throne. That's right Blake, I am trusting you to be the Universe's new God. Anyway, a few things you should know. DO NOT USE MY BLADE! Absolutely do not use my blade! If my body was recovered when I was killed, bury my body with my blade. If not, put the Blade somewhere around the house, but ABSOLUTELY DO NOT USE IT! If you use the Blade at all, it pumps the body with 300,000 KG of adrenaline and testosterone, which is about 5 times that of which your body can handle. You won't die if you use it once, but Blake, if you use it much more than, say, 3 or 4 more times, you will likely burn out and die or be in serious condition. On to another thing, I understand human nature better than you know, I have a bunch of degrees in psychology and other human services, and on top of that all, I can read minds. Your queen, the lover that will definetely be perfect for you, is indeed Karie, and I know this, Millington knows this, and more likely than not, Karie knows this. I hope Karie told you about finding a queen shortly after my death. I want you to continue on our family tree with the queen you choose, but Blake, understand that Father knows best, I am telling you, no matter who you choose, no matter how beautiful or loyal or good at fighting your choice is, the person will never be as good for you as Karie will be for you. Moving on to another topic, this next thing may kind of shock you a little bit. I am not 100% aware of who it is, but I have identified a source in the past life that has invented a time machine, and is going to try to come into the future. This person absolutely must be stopped! If anyone comes into the future, and makes contact with the tiniest weed ever made, the portal to Hell is opened, and Satan and his evil will eventually rule the world [White filmed this before they killed Satan], and if you're watching this and Satan is dead, then still do not let that person come into the present from the past. If I'm not mistaken, the person is from the early medieval days, during the time of the War of the Brothers, and I don't know who it is, but if he reaches the future, the humans are dead, all of them, because the weed that has been touched will light the entire world on a temporal fire that will halt time forever for everyone. Imagine everyone on the Earth forzen in time, never again to move. Luckily, you and I would not be effected by it, but anyone else would be. If you can stop this person, then everything else for the forseeable future has been cleared. Oh, and to make matters easier, this person does not know what he is doing and is not doing it by a malicous intent and would listen to you if you told him all of what I told you. Remember, I will always be watching over you and the group, and I hope you find your queen, eliminate this time travel, BY ANY MEANS NECCESSARY, and leave my Blade alone. That is all Blake. I really expect a lot from you, but that is with good reason! I am sure that you will turn out to be a mighty ruler one day, and some day, pass down the torch in hopefully millions, maybe billions of years! Good luck Blake!" White told him through the video, the video then turned off, and the screen went blank, leaving Blake to think about a lot. "Karie my queen? 300,000 KG? Time travel from the past? A lot on my plate!" thought Blake, as he decided he'd go to tell Karie and the group the news.


	23. Epilogue

_War and Battle by Androidfish7_

_Love is jealous that any should come before her, or after. She would be all in all. If a man will trust her and live in her, he shall know all things._

_JENNETTE LEE [credit to for the quote]_

"Karie, may I have a word?" Blake asked. Karie agreed and they went to the room Blake watched the video. "I have something to show you" said Blake, as he put on the video, Karie focused on the video, until White began to talk about Blake's choice of queen. "Blake, White already told me this" said Karie. "What? Why didn't he tell me?" Blake wondered. "He told me it was only something if he did not make it back from a mission. He told it to me about 4 days after we saved you guys from Dark" said Karie. "Dammit, well, that's it then. Karie, would you be my queen?" asked Blake. Karie smiled at Blake, then stood up to hug him. "Of course I would" said Karie. Blake had known before hand that this would mean that forever Karie would now be his loving and caring wife, and Blake had accepted that and had thought very highly of Karie so it was not hard for Blake, infact, Blake was very happy it was Karie than some mystery person or somebody Blake did not like. "Now, on to our other issue, what's up with this time traveling guy?" asked Karie. "I have a time machine of my own, we will go to the time White told me. We will head to the Land of Scorpio, where if you studied up on history, King Scorpio and King Thumper of the land of Thumper were in a war where Thumper was trying to take over the world, and in the time we're going to, Scorpio burnt the land of Thumper to the ground but Thumper fled. Now, I propose that we go there, stop the time travel, and return home quickly, where we can all settle down and rest. You and me. How's that sound?" said Blake. "Why not Eugene, Eustace, and Jorge?" asked Karie. "Well, don't tell them I said this, but, Jorge is useless, and Eugene and Eustace are getting a little too old for this stuff, let's let them be. And hey, we can call it our honeymoon" said Blake. "Alright, you had me at Honeymoon" said Karie. "Good, I will prepare the time machine, we'll leave in half an hour" said Blake.

THE END [of Universe at Battle and World War Death], up next: Obliteration


End file.
